


Super Sexuality

by Djinn_n_Tonic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Detective Comics, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Partial Mind Control, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djinn_n_Tonic/pseuds/Djinn_n_Tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with being unable to find a mate she isn't afraid of crushing to death in the heat of passion, Supergirl takes a drastic action to sate her lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 01: Low Blow

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this story are property of DC comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. This story is original and is in no way tied to any of the canons of the DC Universe (to save myself the grief of working with time lines). This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is property of the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

High up overhead, scanning the streets of Metropolis for crime and super villainy, is the great blue protector. Chest is branded with the universally known “S”, and a red cape flutters in the wind as it courses around the hero in flight. A symbol of bravery, power, and truth. No, it is not Superman, but rather his cousin, Kara, known to most as Supergirl.

 

Kara was going through her usual rounds of street patrol, gazing down at the people below and offering a friendly wave to those who bothered to peer up at the heroine. By now, most of Metropolis’s citizens had become accustomed to presence of super heroes and villains. The creation of the Justice League served to strengthen the awareness, often sending out small groups of heroes to tackle villainy rather than any hero that happened to be nearby.

 

Regardless of the citizen wide comfort of the super hero presence, Kara still got her fair share of onlookers. Her long, toned, legs lead up to a dangerously short skirt; the red contrasting against the blue top led the eyes directly there. Kara had long since stopped caring about all the panty shots she offered up to the faithful citizens. In fact, as she grew, she had learned to enjoy the knowledge that so many were checking her out when they thought they were being sneaky. When she was feeling especially hot and bothered, she would prefer to bend her leg up rather than keep them parallel to each other.

 

She had found she was not alone her in sexual thrill from knowingly showing off her body. She had heard many rumors of heroes who had been spotted having sex on rooftops or even in the sky, as well as theories as to why so many heroines were such revealing costumes. Perhaps it had something to do with the knowledge that no one knew who you really were, and you could get away with something as scandalous as wearing a skirt too high or a top too low.

 

Still, she was reserved enough to not go around flashing her tits as she flew around, much to the dismay of many, she was sure. She was finding she was becoming brasher as she grew, however. At the still developing age of 20, Kara was discovering things about her sexuality, specifically the frustration with being a Krytoptonian on a human world. It’s no surprise that due to Supergirl’s super human strength, she had trouble getting the full sexual satisfaction she desired from human males. While she is not alone in the super strength department, few can match her strength and endurance. Even so, she had never pursued a relationship with a fellow hero; there were just too many complications that would arise. No, she was left with high school and college boys, too inexperienced to know their way around her body and certainly too weak to do anything of any notice to her.

 

As Kara ran these thoughts through her head, she sighed, fearing she would never find someone who could satisfy her in the ways she needed so badly. It was becoming a problem, and with each day sex occupied her mind. She worried that it would interfere with her life as a super hero, and that was something she couldn’t let happen.

 

Just as she was running through possible solutions to her problem, she heard a cry for help down in one of the many alley ways that littered the city. Instantly her mind switched to hero mode, and she turned in flight towards the incident.

 

Giving a heroic stance, Supergirl hovered 10 feet off the ground, staring down at the gruff young criminal aiming a knife at the horrified woman.

 

“Turn around and drop the knife, scumbag,” the heroine ordered, keeping a stern tone and look to issue dominance of the situation.

 

The thief turned to see who was foolish enough to risk their life for a stranger. When he saw no one standing before him, he looked up at the hovering blonde. Suffice to say he got a good look up her short red skirt, spotting her panties, a shade of blue to match her top. A sly smirk crept up on his 5 o’clock shadow face, and the knife was dropped only to appease the attractive blonde.

 

Kara gave a curious lift of her thin brow to the ease of the situation. “Go on, get out of here,” she said down to the relieved woman. She took the opportunity and ran as fast as she could out of the alleyway and all the way home. Now that the victim was out of danger, she had to deal with the criminal. “Alright, punk, it’s off to jail with you.”

 

“Aw, come on,” replied the scruffy looking crook, “Why don’t we stay here awhile and get to know one another. I feel like I’m pretty familiar with you already.” His eyes dropped down from looking her dead in her blue eyes back to her blue panties, savoring the sight he was sure wouldn’t last long.

 

Supergirl finally saw why the crook gave up so easily, he was flirting with her! And to boot, the criminal could see up her skirt. Thighs closed tight together and hands pushed her skirt down more to cover up any chance of letting him see anymore. She enjoyed showing off now and then, but only when in flight, when she didn’t have to look people in the eye afterwards.

 

“You creep!” she shouted, coming to land down on the ground so she could release her skirt in comfort that she wasn’t showing off anymore, at least not between her legs.

 

“Hey, you were the one all spread eagle up in the air, I figured you wanted me to see, blue eyes,” reasoned the crook, taking another opportunity to eye the heroine up and down. From her red boots that reached just below her knees, along her lithe legs, up the span of her tight stomach, over her generous breasts, and stopping at her delicate face, framed by wheat blonde hair, Supergirl was a sight to behold. Unlike most other female heroes, Supergirl was still a young woman, and carried with her a youthful innocence. The man snaked his pierced tongue out, dragging it over his soft lips and lip ring.

 

“You’re lucky I don’t punch your face through the back of your head!” Supergirl shouted.

 

“Ah, you wouldn’t do that, blue eyes,” he confidently replied. “You’re too much of a good girl. But, we can change that if you like,” he offered, taking a few steps closer to the young woman.

 

This wasn’t the first time a petty crook came onto Kara. Super heroines got it a lot, but her especially. Because of her apparent age, a lot of crooks figured they could easily seduce the young woman, take her over to the dark side and have a powerful ally, if not a great lay. Of course those who didn’t act on these urges did so because of the fear that any number of other heroes, Superman especially, would punch them around the globe for being so explicit with the girl.

 

In every situation such as this, Kara easily ignored the advances of the criminals, just waiting for them to lay a hand on her so she could break it in seven places. Maybe it was just how she was feeling at the time, but she didn’t instantly throw away the notion of letting him continue. Most crooks were not attractive beyond the whole bad boy appeal. This one was different, however. He had a gruff, unshaven face, and piercings in his lip, ears, nose, brow, and who knows where else. He had a strong face, carved from a life on the streets. His clothes were rather baggy, but his arms were bare, displaying a gallery of ink across defined muscles. Brown hair hung messily against his facial features, and a cocky smile looked ever plastered on his face.

 

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t just a little bit attracted to him. Maybe it was his features, his bad boy attitude, or a mixture of it all, but she was forgetting she was supposed to be stopping this thug. She thought about how he spied a look up her skirt, and how embarrassed she felt. Now she was doubting whether or not that was just an act. She wondered if she had unconsciously spread her legs on purpose like that. Hell, she had been at this hero thing for some time; she knew how to present herself. Her quandary was extended when, as she thought about the man getting a peek at her privates, she admittedly got a little wet. Kara began to think about this bad boy taking her right there in the alley way. Forcing himself upon her and she all too willing to give in to his advances.

 

As her mind wandered, the shady character took a few more cautious steps towards the young blonde. His confidence was fading with each step. While he had a cocksure attitude about himself, he was still aware of who he was dealing with. This girl could rip him in half like a phone book in a single, easy, movement. Not seeing any resistance, he tested the waters and leaned in close, granting himself a whiff of her scent.

 

“Mm, vanilla,” he whispered against her ear, brushing a few strands of strawberry blonde hair away from her ear.

 

That was enough to wake Kara up from her thoughts. She had made her decision, and it was about time she followed through with her desires. She knew full well her fantasy of some mortal human overpowering her could never come to fruition without the aid of dangerous kryptonite or a dozen red sun lamps, and how many boys had those laying around? So, Kara had to make the first move. With a motion too fast for him to see, and too strong for him to resist, Supergirl pushed her prey to the far wall of the alley, sending several trash cans from their location.

 

Suffice to say, he was shocked. He actually never expected his advances to go very far. At best he’d get a sweet giggle and he’d be hauled off the jail. Most likely he figured she would break a few of his bones and he could maybe get some kind of compensation from the city. But Supergirl, the sweet faced hero of Metropolis, shoving him to the wall and staring him down with those azure eyes with such passion and want? That was a bet he would have lost. A surge of fear ran down his spine as her muscled, but feminine, arms blocked his escape, her palms pressed against, and a bit into, the brick wall he was pinned against.

 

Like a hungry cat, Kara bared her pearly whites to the victim who was only moments ago the predator. Her pink, thin, lips pulled into a wicked smile as she looked over her prey. The neck, she thought, would be a good place to start. With much more human speed, the young woman dove in, sealing her lips around the inked neck as teeth dug into the flesh. Her body followed suit, coming closer to the man and pressing itself against him. Her firm, perky, breasts mashed into his chest, which she could now feel was quite defined and nice. The surging heat of her vagina radiated against his crotch, and a smooth thigh lifted to press between his legs. The leg raised and lowered slightly, rubbing the inside of his right thigh with tender care as her mouth threatened to pull away a chunk of his neck with it.

 

He wasn’t sure how to feel at that moment. Here was a beautiful woman appreciating his body with such vigor and want that he didn’t know what to do with himself. On the other hand, her strength matched her desire, which overwhelmed him to some degree. He could feel the warmth of a trickle of blood roll down his neck and a warm tongue sneak out to lap it up. Her leg between his own felt good at first, but soon she was adding her strength there as well, and the smooth thigh had raised up to his crotch, apply a steady stream of pressure that he feared he wouldn’t live through. The only features of this whole event he could enjoy fully were the feeling of her soft lips against his coarse neck and her full breasts pressed against his chest.

 

Eventually the pleasure was outdone by the pain he was feeling, and he finally found his voice.

 

“Help! Someone help me!” he cried, hoping to alert another super hero to his predicament, as no police officer alive would be able to pull her off of him. He struggled against her body, trying to slip under her arm and away from her chest, but she was pinning him against the wall with too much force.

 

That familiar cry subdued Kara’s sudden primal nature. Her eyes flew open and she unlocked her grip from the man’s neck. Stepping back, the man, like the woman before, ran without hesitation; though with some struggle do to the soreness of his crotch. Kara just stared at the wall for a few seconds before she could taste the man’s blood on her lips. A tap of her delicate fingers to the corner of her mouth showed a spot of blood, and not her own.

 

What had she become, she thought? How could it have gotten so bad that she would assault just some random stranger? No longer could she allow herself to suppress her urges. She had to find a healthy outlet for her desires. Immediately, she took flight, and began communication with the Watchtower for teleportation back to the base. This was a problem she couldn’t face alone. She needed someone who she felt shared her dilemma. A beautiful woman with the strength of the gods. Kara needed Wonder Woman.

 

 

The teleportation was near instantaneous. One moment Supergirl was frantically flying over Metropolis, hoping to whatever deity would listen that no one would believe the frightened words of a criminal about her sexual assault on him, and the next she was standing in the control room of the Watchtower – the space station head quarters of the Justice League.

 

Kara didn’t bother to listen to Mr. Terrific’s welcome and was up in the air as quick as she arrived. She was lucky her actions weren’t being monitored at the time. If she had been on a specific assignment, or a high risk area, the surveillance crew would all have a copy of Supergirl gone wild.

 

The metallic doors opened before the flying heroine – picking up her fast approaching presence just in time before she could burst through them. She darted and swerved past the heroes walking through the halls of the space station, each curious as to what had Superman’s cousin in such a rush. Kara was determined to have a nice, private, talk with Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman, or Diana to her friends, was a person Kara greatly admired. If she was a Kryptonian and basically forced to model herself after her cousin, Superman, Kara would aspire to be Wonder Woman’s protégé.

 

She found Diana’s room further up the base, in one of the larger suites – Wonder Woman was one of the founding seven, after all – and frantically knocked on the door. To her relief, Diana was there to answer. The Amazonian was already dressed in her hero attire, as most of the heroes on the ship were required to do as they could be called into action at a moment’s notice. Her larger than life breasts were snugly hugged by her mystical metal breastplate, rising up over the cups and pressing together to form the most famous cleavage known. Long raven hair billowed down to her shoulders and a few inches beyond, nestling against her broad shoulders. Blue eyes, slightly darker than Kara’s, looked concerned for the fellow heroine’s obvious distress.

 

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Wonder Woman asked in a maternal tone. She had found a great connection with Kara over the years, treating her like a daughter at times. She saw a lot of herself in Kara, so when the girl came to her with a look of such fear, she wanted to make it all better for her.

 

“Diana…I…I don’t know what to do,” Kara said with a pout, looking up at the 6 and a half foot tall Amazon with tears welling her bright blue orbs. She dove into Wonder Woman’s chest, burying her face against the swells of her breasts as she broke into tears.

 

Wonder Woman was quick to embrace the broken child, and took her into her strong arms. This was obviously a private matter, so she took her into her room and set the door to lock. Diana led the worried hero to her bed and directed her to sit on the end.

 

“I’ll get you some water, Kara, and you tell me what’s wrong,” Diana prescribed. She turned and walked towards her private bar. She rarely used it except for an after battle drink of mead, but now it would be used for more nurturing reasons. Her plush tush swayed in the tight confines of her blue bottoms, barely larger than your run of the mill panties. Strong, tanned, legs carried her over to the bar where she poured some water into a small glass. When she returned to Supergirl, she had calmed down a bit, collecting herself so she could tell her friend what was wrong.

 

Taking the glass, Kara took a thirsty sip of the crisp, cool, liquid. It helped clear her throat so she could speak. Despite this aid, she was having a hard time finding the words. Diana was a dear friend, but she was almost like another mother for her. She cared for her, directed her on the right paths, and helped her when she needed it most, like now. Kara had never spoken with Diana about something so sensitive as sex. Diana was proud about her body and open about her sexuality and her feelings on it, but it didn’t make Kara any less nervous about talking about her own sexuality with her.

 

“Take your time, Kara,” Diana reassured with a warm hand on the girl’s back. Her eyes were so inviting, a soft smile on full, crimson, tiers accompanied her soft features and helped Supergirl ease into the situation.

 

“Diana,” Kara started, keeping her eyes directed at her red boots, “Do you ever have problems with your...sex life?” The words didn’t come easily, and she paused for a good while, nearly prompting Diana to try and fill in the blank for her.

 

Kara had assumed that Wonder Woman would take this conversation easily, given her stance on female sexuality, but hearing the words “sex life” from a person she considered practically a daughter was a bit shocking at first. But Wonder Woman is a warrior born, and able to withstand any difficult challenge.

 

“You mean has my strength ever come in the way of finding a suitable mate?” Wonder Woman added, clarifying Supergirl’s problem. She knew the girl had no problem finding male suitors. She was a beautiful young thing, with a body grown to perfection and at an age where it would only develop further. Kara was a ray of sunshine and very sociable, a friend to all. Of course, she was no ordinary girl, and had the difficult feature of having the strength of no human being in existence.

 

Supergirl could only give a soft nod, still transfixed on the floor, still not able to look Wonder Woman in the eyes as they discussed how Supergirl couldn’t get off with anyone.

 

“I know what you’re going through, Kara,” the Amazonian started. “When I left Themyscira for the world of man, I had only ever known the sensual touch of another woman. Upon my arrival, I found men to be disguising, brutish, and clumsy. Still, there were a few whom I felt an attraction to.” Diana would stand from the bed, cupping her hands behind her back as she walked to her window looking out into space, the pale blue orb of earth in view. “On more than a few occasions I have lain with a mortal man. Few have ever been able to satisfy me.” She wouldn’t go into a list of names, but Batman and Steve Trevor were among the short list of human men who brought her to climax.

 

Kara looked up from her now empty glass to the symbol of female power standing at the window. She hung on her every word, looking for the solution to her problem in her story. “So you have-“

 

“Yes, I have reached a blissful climax with men,” Wonder Woman interrupted, knowing the question before it was asked. She turned and faced Kara now, finding her confidence had returned somewhat that she was asking more questions. Diana returned to the bed, sitting next to Supergirl as she continued. “Though you are not alone in finding it difficult,” she solemnly put. “Unfortunately, human men lack the dexterity, stamina, and strength to satisfy women like us sexually. It’s only a man who truly knows how to treat a woman’s body, your body, who can satisfy you with mortal strength behind them.”

 

The blonde was hoping Wonder Woman had some kind of black book handy of human men who could find their way around her body and survive the attempt. Sadly, Diana added that such men were in short supply. The princess would give her some hope, however.

 

“What you need is a quick release, a, oh how do they put it, a strong fucking,” Diana crudely put in the gruff words of man. She noted the shocked girl’s expression and couldn’t help but give a laugh. “I know this can’t be easy to hear coming from me, but you will have to open up to these ideas if you want me to help.” Kara gave a nod to the offer and Diana began to give some real advice.

 

“Now as a Kryptonian, there are few who can match you in strength, speed, and stamina,” she reminded Supergirl of what she so begrudgingly knew. “Are there any strength endowed heroes you have in mind to help you through this problem?”

 

Supergirl knew this talk was going to get racy, but she didn’t expect Wonder Woman to start asking her to list off her desired sexual mates. “What? No! Of course not! These heroes are my partners! I could never-“and again the hero was interrupted.

 

“Kara, please, there is nothing wrong with having an attraction to another team mate. It’s perfectly natural and you shouldn’t be ashamed,” Diana reassured, using the oh so common phrase of ‘it’s perfectly natural’ to try and ease the girl’s embarrassment. “You’re a healthy young woman, there must be some men whom you feel a sexual desire towards and could satisfy you sexually.”

 

With twisted lips, Kara looked away from Wonder Woman again as she tried to think of the fellow heroes who she could see herself sleeping with and not killing in the process. Sadly, she came up with no one. There were other heroes, and even villains, who she had fantasized about, there was no question, but none that she could think of that could give her the sexual release she so sorely needed. She returned her eyes to Diana’s and gave a sorrowful bow of her head.

 

Wonder Woman had the perfect candidate in mind, knowing from firsthand experience that he could match the girl in every department and leave her begging for more. Sadly, this man was Superman, and she couldn’t very well suggest that Kara should get a good hard fucking from her cousin. Disappointed she couldn’t help the girl out, she allowed the lovely young woman to stand up and leave, but not before giving her a hug and promise that she’d help her eventually.

 

As Supergirl left her quarters, Wonder Woman began to think about her first sexual encounter with men. She had originally left the Amazon island of Themyscira to return the crashed pilot of Steve Trevor. He was brash and daring, with a charm she had never encountered before. Initially she found him off putting and one more reason to avoid mankind, but he began to grow on her as he displayed a heroism she had never seen before in anyone else, not even her fellow sisters.

 

Their relationship grew from a friendship with light teasing. A ruffle of his blonde hair, a pinch of her pert bottom, harmless playing really. Eventually Steve saw Diana as more than a friend and risked something more with her. Wonder Woman all too happily accepted his invitation to dinner. That night they had the finest food a man on a military salary could afford. They danced into the wee hours and Wonder Woman enjoyed a simpler, happier, life that night.

 

Later, back at Steve’s apartment, they both fell to temptation. Steve made the first move, planting a kiss firmly on the raven haired beauty’s lips. He would remark later that she tasted of exotic fruit. Although Diana cared deeply for Steve, she had never been with a man before, and the great warrior princess found herself scared about what would happen. But, it was with Steve, a trusted friend, and she knew everything would be alright with him.

 

She would return his kiss, pressing her full lips against his own and forcing her tongue into his mouth. His tongue tasted like the champagne they had been downing all night. It hadn’t affected Diana’s strong constitution, but Steve was just a bit tipsy, and she had to catch him on more than one occasion that night. She felt his hands run up her back and one made it all the way to her shoulder, tucked itself away behind her curtain of black hair and began to rub her shoulder. The other didn’t make it as far, and instead moved just a bit south to rest on the small of her back.

 

Diana had worn a backless red gown that night, and goose bumps rolled up her spine when the pilot moved his fingers across the crease traveling down the middle of her back. Never had she encountered a man who could make her feel so weak. She fell back against the wall when Steven pressed further, begging for a better taste of her mouth as his tongue joined the fray between lips. His strong, muscled, chest pressed hard against Diana’s full, up thrust, breasts, which had been nearly spilling out the top of her dress all night. Steve nearly went mad as he watched them bounced up and down while they ran through the park. Feeling them against his chest, he begged for more and her shoulder was abandoned so he could feel the heft of the tit in his palm.

 

Her left breast was massaged gently through her satin dress, his finger tips danced along the exposed flesh as her dark nipple hardened against his palm. A soft moan crawled up her throat then as his lips ventured south, pressing against the nape of her neck with such tenderness she almost forgot about how his massage of her chest was turning into firm squeezes and honks. Giggling at the development, Diana confidently threw Steve back onto the wide bed he had in the next room. Diana didn’t bother to think about all the women that had been in that bed with Steve before her. She knew she would be the best.

 

Startled at first, Steve soon relaxed when he saw her bedroom eyes from across the room. Steve began to remove his coat as Diana approached, her wide hips swaying under the thin layer of satin she wore. Her long, firm, leg peeked out of the slit that ran along the side of her dress as she walked, displaying the expanse of tan flesh in the moonlight that filtered through the curtains. The vision that approached, with the added effects of alcohol, caused Steve to find some difficulty in unbuttoning his shirt. Just when he thought he had one done, another managed to get buttoned up again.

 

With a sly smirk, Diana reached forward and grabbed Steve by his tie, pulling on it to lift him upright sitting on the bed. He was now at eye level with Wonder Woman’s glorious breasts. How they begged to be free of their tight prison. Her steady breaths caused her breasts to rise and fall gently, and her nipples had hardened enough to be noticeable through her dress. Steve gazed at the orbs with such admiration and wonder. His gentle blue eyes looked up from her cleavage to her matching blue irises. No words were exchanged but she knew exactly how he felt.

 

With the passing of that tender moment, Diana reached up to slither her fingers under the straps of her dress. Delicately, each was dropped down her shoulder. The dress stayed defiant, covering her breasts still by the sheer size of her breasts pressing against it. Her love peered back down, his attention back on her tits, as she hooked both thumbs in the top of the dress and gave a gentle pull down, leaving the dress to fall past her flat, toned, stomach and rest on the wide curve of her hips.

 

There were no words for what he saw that night. Her breasts were more than handful for any man, or woman. Whenever Wonder Woman was in the news, her generous assets were the subject of debate. Were they real, were they fake? If they were fake, what surgeon was so skilled that he could craft such pieces of art? Steve himself wondered if the generous orbs were natural or some form of magic the Amazons had access to, but he was about to find out the answer to his quandary: it didn’t matter.

 

Seeing that Steve didn’t know how to advance with such splendors in his sight, Diana gave him another nudge, or rather, a tug. Her hands cupped behind his head and pulled him into the soft embrace of her cleavage. His face was enveloped with more tit flesh than he knew what to do with, but he would be damned if he didn’t at least do something.

 

Steve’s mouth dance against the inside curves of Diana’s chest, sampling the delicate flavor and scent they presented for him. With more confidence, his hands reached up to cup the supple orbs. He resumed the gentle squeezes and exploratory massages of her breasts he had began moments before when they kissed. Oh he could spend hours with her breasts. His mouth moved beyond her cleavage and encased the firm bud of one of her nipples. Lips and tongue worked in tandem to both savor and please the flesh.

 

The Amazon goddess rolled her head back as he grew more confident with her breasts. Her hands remained behind his head, holding him to her chest so he wouldn’t get any wise ideas like moving away. She uttered a sigh of arousal as he bit down on her nipple. He knew he wasn’t able to hurt her, so he gave it his all and it was just enough to send a shiver of pleasure through her body. Little sparks shot out from wherever his mouth and hands moved on her body, coursing through the rest of her to alert every other nerve of the joy present. He began to tweak and pull at her unattended nipple, as if to try and rip it from the flesh. It was rough play for any mortal woman, but for Diana it was still soft petting, and that was just fine with her for now.

 

The American hero wasn’t content with just her breasts, however. Okay, that wasn’t true, he could suck and massage those ripe melons until he died of old age, but he didn’t want Diana to think he had a one track mind, at least not one directed at only part of her body. She was a glorious woman whose every curve demanded attention. His hands sneaked away while her head lolled back in pleasure and slapped themselves against her firm ass, immediately taking hold of her cheeks through the red dress.

 

Of course Diana felt no pain from the sudden slap of her tight ass, but it made the sensation no less surprising. She felt a bit offended at first. How dare a man slap her in such a way! Luckily for Steve, and his neck, she remembered who was behind the hands and could only help but laugh at his behavior. She looked down at his sweet face, buried in her breasts, and reveled in the feeling of his hands groping her backside. She pressed back a bit against his hands, filling them more with the muscle as she leaned a bit forward at the same time, forcing more of her tits into his face. He was in heaven and nearly came right there.

 

Heavy petting could only satisfy the two of them so much, and so the enchanting heroine thrust the pilot back again. As he lay there on the bed, he noticed his shirt had been unbuttoned. The enticing presence of her breasts must have blinded him to her unbuttoning of his shirt, baring his sculpted chest and abs. Her plump, painted, lower lip was bit down upon as she gazed at her prize. From his defined pictorials all the way down to his large bulge, Steve Trevor was definitely a suitable mate.

 

Diana spared no more time and nearly leaped onto Steve, who had scooted back some onto the bed so he was no longer on the edge. She came to straddle his stomach, resting the moist heat of her slit against his abs. It was then he realized that the feisty princess opted out of both a bra and panties that night. Steve’s pants would have to go after that, and rather than wait for him to fumble his way out of those, Diana reached back and reminded him of her powers by ripping his pants clean off of his body.

 

As she looked over her shoulder, she saw that his cock was only at half mast. She was a bit insulted that he wasn’t fully hard by then, granting him such delights that he should have exploded in his pants, but Steve was no ordinary man. Admiring the challenge, Diana, hiked up her dress, up over the gentle curve of her ass and revealing her neatly trimmed pussy.

 

Reaching back again, Diana began to stroke Steve’s cock, causing more blood to flow into his member. Knowing she would need to step it up a bit, she began to slide her hips back and forth against his stomach, rubbing her aching pussy against his abs and brushing her ass against his cock. Giving him some extra visual aid beyond her mouth agape in pleasure, speaking only in moans and purrs, she reached a hand up to cup her own breast, massaging it as he had and pulling on her nipples roughly with the strength he couldn’t quite muster.

 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Here was this tanned goddess, gyrating on his stomach, leaving a sticky mess, as she massaged his cock against her ass. Her breasts being tended to by her own delicate hands, as her pink tongue dragged slowly against rose red lips. His cock was more than hard enough now, and begged to be enveloped by her velvet folds.

 

Dragging her ass against his rigid member, Diana raised her hips up off of his torso, and soon brought them back down, impaling herself on Steve’s impressive dick. She moaned as the girth pressed against her tight walls, having known no other man’s touch before him. Her hips began to gyrate once more, moving her walls against his cock in every which way. Steve tried to lift his hips up to press further into her, but her strength was relentless and gave him no quarter.

 

With both her breasts being cupped by herself now, Steve moved his hands to her hips, starting from her thighs and eventually ending up on her ass. All her curves of supple flesh were gripped as she twisted her hips back and forth, grinding into his lap.

 

After some time, Diana released her ripe tits and leaned forward, bracing herself against the headboard behind Steve. Her height allowed her breasts to swing over his face as she began to thrust up and down on his cock now, trying her best to keep her strength in check. Steve had grown accustomed to just gripping her tight buns and began to spank her ass forcefully. She appreciated the effort he put forth to try and strike delicious amounts of pain through her, and that was well enough to help get her off. Her efforts increased, and her hips began to buck down harder and harder into Steve’s crotch. Thankfully the presence of the bed allowed for more give, and thus more allowance of Steve to withstand the super powered fucking. If they had been up against a hard surface, he may be facing some broken hips by now. Still, she was getting dangerously close to breaking her new toy, but luckily for him she came before she could. Her walls closed in tight, nearly sucking the life out of him and ending his life of sex right there. Diana had learned how to suppress her strength for the most part, and though she wasn’t fully focused on that task, she kept it always in mind and was able to keep from squishing him inside of her.

 

Now this was all well and good for Diana, but Steve needed to get off, and honestly he was surprised he didn’t come first. With her lying on his chest now, Steve was able to overpower her and flip her onto her back, much to her delight. Raising himself up some, he began to thrust his hips into her with vigor and want.

 

Diana howled in pleasure as Steve asserted his male power. She would always put her sisters in women first, but she found it kinky to have a man act all macho every now and then. Her legs rose up and wrapped around his hips, pulling him into her more and challenging him to fight against them. Steve met her challenge and fucked her even harder, grunting like a mad dog as she plowed into her sweet honey pot. Her breasts bounced in tempo with his motions, and her hands once again cupped the supple orbs to reduce their movement and future sore feelings.

 

It didn’t take long for Steve to cum, filling her with his hot seed. Nothing would come of the exchange of fluids. Perhaps it was just timing, or Amazon versus human DNA, but after that night no little Steves or Dianas would be running around.

 

Afterwards they would embrace until the sun came up, illuminating their equally attractive bodies and forcing them to once again show their love for one another. Sadly Diana’s relationship with Steve didn’t last, but her love for him would always remain.

 

Wonder Woman had gotten herself quite wet from the memory, and her costume felt all the tighter against her body. She had to get out of it and into a good bed. Perhaps she could give a ring to Superman or Batman, depending on how she’d like to get off that night.

 

 

As Wonder Woman reveled in her sexual memories, Supergirl had only a grim sexual future to look forward to. Needing to let off some steam, not knowing if it was from anger or desire, Supergirl returned to earth via the teleporter. She flew with a grimace rather than her usual cheery smile. Why should she bring the onlookers the joy of her smile when she knew all they could do was disappoint her?

 

In the midst of her grumbling and flight, an alerting beep sounded in her ear. With a groan, she pressed in on the earpiece all Justice League members wore.

 

“Yeah, what is it now,” Kara spoke with an obvious tone? Her words reached the piece fine, sending her attitude ridden greeting back to the Watchtower.

 

“Supergirl, you’re needed at the Metropolis docks,” spoke the voice in her ear. Mr. Terrific was on his usual monitor duty and noted a big problem near Kara’s location. “It’s Lobo again, and he’s causing quite a stir.”

 

Oh she knew who Lobo was. He was a crude and vile menace. More of a pest than a villain. He never seemed to have any malicious goals on earth, acting only as a bounty hunter and usually staying out of earth’s range. Still, he frequently caused more harm than good and his presence on earth was never tolerated.

 

“Oh come on, Mr. T,” Kara whined, using a name he disliked so. Probably not going to help her plea. “Can’t you send someone else? What about Superman? Or Wonder Woman? They can handle him just fine.”

 

“Don’t think I haven’t tried,” he replied with a now matching attitude. “But neither of them are answering their communicators and you’re close by anyway, so get down there!”

 

“Fine fine, god!” Supergirl groaned, taking her finger off the ear piece and doubling her speed so she could reach the brute soon and take care of it quicker. As she cleared the last building, the docks came into sight, and there was no sign of Lobo. However, what was evident was his space fairing bike and a lot of noise coming from the dock side bar.

 

Inside, Lobo stood at the bar at a whopping eight feet and a muscle mass unseen in most. Most of the other patrons have cleared out by then, and the freshly made laser rifle holes in the walls and furniture were clear indicators of why.

 

“Come on, you bastich!” Lobo barked at the bartender, the last remaining human in the establishment. “Give me something stronger!” he commanded again, slamming his pale fist into the counter and breaking it in half.

 

“B-b-b-but you’ve already drunk everything I have!” the frightened man reasoned from his fetal position on the floor.

 

“What?! Of all the fraggin’ luck! I come all this way to get a drink and I’m not even buzzed!” Lobo angrily put. With the counter destroyed like much of the rest of the bar, the only thing left to do to show his anger was to pull out his laser handgun. He aimed it dead at the bartender and fired.

 

Much to his surprise, there was still a quivering human male before him. Upon further inspection, he saw that there was a delicate hand gripping the barrel of his gun. Black eyes dragged along the connecting arm to the interloper’s face, and soon a little bit south to the S and a couple of other items of interest.

 

“Go home, Lobo,” Supergirl plainly put. She was in no mood for negotiations.

 

“Well well well, if it isn’t Blue Boy’s little cousin,” Lobo stated, having lost his anger in favor of interest of the fetching newcomer. “Although, not so little, I should say,” he corrected, giving her right breast a playful poke right on the nipple.

 

Irritated already, Supergirl pulled the gun from his grip and with the other hand laid a vicious blow to his chest, sending him flying back onto the piers outside. Not bothering to check to make sure the bartender was already, she immediately took flight after Lobo. Familiar with the pale alien, Kara knew that Lobo never went peacefully, or easily. The member of a nearly extinct race possessed strength near equal to that of Superman’s, and the ability to recover from any injury given enough time to regenerate.

 

Lobo was stopped when he hit the hull of a ship. Pulling himself out of the Lobo shaped dent, his big clunky boots landed on the pier below. He walked towards the fast approaching Supergirl with a casual stroll, straightening out his leather biker jacket. Before she could pummel him a second time, he sent his own fist into the fray, connecting with the heroine’s face before she could reach him.

 

Supergirl spiraled away from the brute, landing ten feet away from him, flat on her back. It was too rare that a brute punch actually injured her. Usually she was weakened by Kryptonite, magic, or electricity first. So it was a surprise when he actually managed to give her a sore jaw. Sitting up, she saw him giving a mocking chuckle at her hubris. Oh no she was not about to be beaten by this lout.

 

The gruff alien lost himself in his laughter when his face was blackened by the white hot beams firing from Supergirl’s eyes. “So, you wanna play rough then, cutie?” he asked before pulling a large iron chain from off the pier, ripping it from the ship he had smacked into. A large arcing swing followed, sending the chain to smack into Kara’s side and wrap around her several times. Before she could break free, he again swung the chain, this time upwards and brought it down behind him, slamming her into the docks and breaking many boards in the process.

 

After recovering from her daze, Supergirl decided not to break free just yet and instead grab hold of the over-sized chain, yanking it towards her and bringing the crude brute with it. Instead of punching him in the jaw this time, she gave him a fierce headbutt, stopping his journey short and keeping him within range instead of repelling him back again.

 

“Whoa ho ho, girlie. You’ve got some chops on you! Superman never played this dirty,” Lobo complimented.

 

“I’m NOT Superman,” Supergirl said, stating the obvious.

 

“Clearly not, sweet cheeks. For one thing, you’ve got nicer tits than him,” Lobo said, again trying his hand at complimenting her.

 

“Or my ass,” Kara replied, surprising even Lobo. She didn’t know what made her so crude, Lobo crude, but it felt good to get some power back. Adding to her statement she landed a swift blow to his stomach, keeping it there as he buckled over her fist.

 

Feigning injury, Lobo gave a sorrowful groan and before she could realize it was an obvious act, he grabbed on her arm and yanked her out of the pile of chains and against his body. “Not bad, sweetie, I guess I can give you a free ride, if you beg,” he said, reaching down to get a handful of her pert butt cheeks.

 

On any other day, with any other person, Kara would have uppercutted him into the sun for slapping her ass and taking a good long squeeze of it. But today was different. Lobo was different. Kara was different. “You couldn’t handle me if you tried, big boy,” she said with a sultry tone, leaning in close to his gruff face as her ass wiggled in his greedy grip.

 

Well this was certainly surprising, but nothing Lobo wasn’t prepared to tackle. “You’re way more fun than your boy scout cousin, kid!”

 

“You have no idea,” Kara adjusted before forcing her lips upon his. He tasted like cigar smoke and exotic liquor, but the fact that this was all so wrong made them very delicious flavors. She purred against his lips as he growled in his throat, his hand squeezing even tighter on her ass while the other hand pressed on the small of her back. Before he could figure her out, before he could get comfortable with the situation, Kara threw him a wild card and sent her knee up against his crotch.

 

Releasing her, Lobo doubled over in pain. No matter the species, a knee to the crotch hurt, especially when it came from a Kryptonian. Giggling at her domination of the alien, she stood proud over him, confident in her ability. Before she could get too comfortable, however, Lobo stood up, having recovered quickly. Smirking, he reached forward quickly and grabbed her costume, ripping his hand away and taking a large bit of cloth from her.

 

Kara’s perky breasts bounced free from the tight blue confines. Shocked, mouth agape, Supergirl felt the breeze run along her pink nipples, causing them to awaken before Lobo reached forward with both hands and covered her breasts.

 

They were a full handful for him, and a bit more for any normal sized man. He took great joy in swirling his hands around the soft orbs, giving numerous good honks and squeezes, but nothing she couldn’t handle. She wanted something she couldn’t handle. Kara wanted to bite off more than she could chew and face the consequences.

 

“Look here, pig,” Kara started, mimicking Lobo by getting a good handful of his shirt and yanking him forward. “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this right. Don’t you dare go soft on me? I need a good, hard, fuck, and you’re the only guy who can give it to me. So cut the heavy petting and fucking use me!”

 

Lobo didn’t know what to say, but he knew what to do. He went from firm gropes to rough pinching and pulling on her now rock hard nips. Kara cried in pain and pleasure, arching her back and thrusting her firm young breasts his way. Suddenly Supergirl was lifted into the air, a rough hand cradling her ass, and her breasts were brought to face level with Lobo. He had no problem fucking her, but he’d be damned if he was going to kneel before some girl. The breast getting no attention now had his mouth locked around it, sucking hard and flicking her bud with his smoky tongue.

 

Supergirl gave a delighted squeal as she was lifted up and all her soft mounds were being occupied by the alien bad boy. She leaned into him, pressing her tit more into his mouth as he tugged harder on nipple, soon biting on the other. This caused her to wrap her legs around his chest. Supergirl had stellar legs, but they weren’t long enough to reach all the way around the tree trunk that was Lobo’s torso.

 

Suddenly, Kara pulled a maneuver she learned from Wonder Woman and took flight, legs still secure around Lobo’s chest. As soon as Lobo opened his dark eyes to see they were moving, they stopped, his back slammed into the brick wall of a nearby building. Startled, Lobo released her breasts and looked up at the soft face that carried with it the look of wild primal lust. Just the way he liked it.

 

Not to be outdone, however, Lobo turned the tables, or more literally the super hero, and slammed her against the opposite wall. He saw the familiar look of pleasure derived from pain on her face and hurried over to her, locking his lips with hers again as he gave her thighs a good groping.

 

As he did, Kara reached between them and tried to find some way to unzip his jeans. Not finding any quicker method than just ripping them off, that’s what she did. Before she could have the chance to glance down at the rod that was about to impale her, she was spun around again, this time forcing her to face to wall. With a sly smile, Kara used her super strength to actually get a good grip on the wall, digging her fingers into the mortar.

 

As Supergirl braced herself against the wall, Lobo used his strong hands to spread her legs, causing her skirt to ride up on her hips, but not enough for what he need. Forcing it up, he was gifted the sight of the luscious ass he had been massaging for a good while. It was heart shaped and unblemished. Snuggled between her cheeks was a blue thong, a darker shade where she was getting wet. He was nearly lost in the perfect sight until she started shaking her hips left and right slowly, moving her ass in a way to entice him and get him going.

 

Kara could feel her soaked cotton panties be pulled down over her ass. She was ready to lift her legs up to step out of them when he stopped and let them remain just above her knees. Oh she liked this. She kept her eyes forward, wanting to be surprised by every move he made. She could feel the impressive length of his cock slap against her pert cheeks, and its girth rest between them. Even if he wasn’t strong enough, the size of his member certainly more than fit her bill. It didn’t quite fit elsewhere as she was stretched to her limit around his massive cock, taking it in inch by inch as he tried to force it in as fast as possible but there was just wasn’t enough give between his size and her tightness. She helped by pushing back against him, sliding him more and more into her slippery folds.

 

“Oh fuck,” she cried, “oh fuck, oh fuck, aaaahhh FUCK! Dammit Lobo why didn’t you tell me you were this big?”

 

“What? And spoil the surprise?” he replied, giving her a swift slap on the ass. For the first time in her life, someone left a red mark on her ass, and she loved it.

 

Maybe it was his size, the moment, or how long she had waited, but she came right then and there. She squeezed tightly around his cock, causing him to wince in pain as the powerful Kyrptonian contractions proved a bit much for him. He couldn’t get out now, though, and had to let her ride it out before he started riding her.

 

Her fluids dripped down his shaft as he began the steady fucking of her tight pussy. There was a lot of work to be done to give her the hard fucking she so demanded, but he was willing to put in the time. Over and over he plowed into her, his cock working her folds to accommodate his size. Her juices helped lubricate his cock and allowed him to start fucking her harder and harder.

 

Supergirl began to wail with joy as she was being given the fuck of her lifetime. She needed this, badly, and was getting more than she thought possible. Her fingers dug further into the bricks and mortar and she began to thrust her hips back against him, fucking him with everything he was fucking her with.

 

“Yes! That is IT!” she screamed into the wall. “Fuck my young cunt! Harder, dammit! Fucking ruin me, Lobo! Ruin me!”

 

Lobo said nothing, but instead replied by gripping her hip with super strength and spanking her ass with even more. With each thrust he slapped her backside, leaving it a throbbing red so she would remember him. Soon her jiggling breast was gripped by him, squeezing hard so it too would go with sores in the morning. Again her nipples were tweaked and tugged. As he did this, he began to feel her walls get tighter. She was going to cum again soon and he didn’t want to be in there when she did. He began to pull out but she wouldn’t have that.

 

“The fuck you are!” Supergirl barked, and thrust her hips back against him, repelling herself of the wall and sending him back to the opposite building. There he was pinned as she continued to thrust her hips back against him, working her way to, and through, her second orgasm. All Lobo could do was grip the wall to brace himself against the pain.

 

Once she finished, Lobo thought he was done, and didn’t care if he hadn’t cum. He’d find some alien floozy on some random moon and dump his load there. Instead, Kara reached back and pulled him off the wall and out of her and slammed him into the ground. While he was dazed, she mounted his hips, facing away from him.

 

Supergirl looked down at the mighty cock she aimed her pussy over. She gave it a curious look and then gave an angry one back at him. “This is bigger than I thought! You’ve been holding out on me, you prick!”

 

“Not my fault! You’re too tight, superbitch!”

 

“Bullshit, I’ll show you how it’s done,” she promised, and she slammed herself down on his cock. He feared she would bend it in half with such a move but he was lucky she got so lucky with the aiming. The force pushed him down against him down into the pavement, causing it to crack around him as he dipped into the ground.

 

He was all the way into her now, her ass pressed down hard against his hips. He watched as the blonde writhed in joy, feeling completely full and stretched. Her hips turned and her ass ground into him as she tried to get his cock to hit every spot at once. Before he could relax, she began to raise and lower herself on his rod, fucking herself with his huge dick while he just laid back for the ride.

 

She reached up to cup her breasts once she got a good rhythm going and didn’t need to brace herself against the ground. Kara loved the feeling of her ass slapping down against his hips. She massaged her breasts as soon as he gripped her hips. It felt like he was helping her up and down, but really he was just trying to get her off of him. She was too cock crazed to care though.

 

Supergirl rode the beast through several more orgasms, each one nearly breaking Lobo of his strength. He could recover from anything but this girl was going to leave a mark on him. Eventually she pulled herself off of him with a happy sigh. The actual lack of pussy around his cock caused him to finally cum, spurting a hearty load all over her perky cheeks. She stood and giggled, reaching back to dip her finger into the batch he supplied. Sucking it off of her finger, she gave a shrug. Not bad, but not great. She was glad she didn’t have to swallow it all.

 

Taking his chance, he gave a sharp whistle, confusing Supergirl for a moment, which was all he needed for his bike to come flying in and smack into her stomach, launching her in the far back wall of the alley. He struggled to stand as she came to, and hopped onto his bike just in time.

 

“I never thought I’d say this, but you’re too much woman for the Main Man, Supergirl,” he admitted and with it took off on his bike.

 

She stood, pulling her panties back up and over her jizz covered cheeks. A devilish smirk rose on her lips as he flew away. No one could say she didn’t get the job done; he was leaving, and probably would be too scared to come back for awhile. Pleased with finally getting a good lay, she was humbled by the fact that it wasn’t going to last a life time. She’d have to find someone else to screw. Someone else who could make her cum without her having to sacrifice her strength, to have to focus on keeping herself in check. To let her go wild. The prospect of the hunt definitely enticed her.

 

Her top was still torn so she’d have to fly to her place on earth as stealthily as she could to get changed before getting teleported back to the Watchtower. However, before she could take flight and find her way home, she felt the familiar sparks race through her body as her atoms were disassembled and reassembled elsewhere. She was teleported back to the Watchtower, and met with the disapproving eyes of Superman watching from the Monitor Room.


	2. Episode 02: Red Light Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned for her well-being, and the well-being of any more buildings she might destroy in her quest for a suitable lay, two members of the Justice League offer Supergirl two unique solutions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters in this story are property of DC comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. This story is original and is in no way tied to any of the canons of the DC Universe (to save myself the grief of working with time lines). This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is property of the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

The room was as cold as their stares. Not only in temperature, but décor. All metal, a dull grey and walls that curved overhead, seeming to bare down on those inside. There she sat, at the chair closest to the door as her peers sat as far from her as possible. All of the founding seven were in attendance; Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl. They all had their reasons for looking down their noses at her. For her actions, with whom she performed those actions, and under what circumstances. She was screwed on all sides.  
  
  
At least the lecturing was done. For what felt like a lifetime Kara had to sit there quietly as they all berated her with why what she did was so stupid, why that since it was with Lobo that it was so dangerous, and why that it was outside that it was so irresponsible. They all had their grievances to air, but none more so than Superman. Wonder Woman didn’t say much, she just sort of watched. Supergirl was tempted to speak up against Superman, make note of the hickey barely creeping out from beneath his cape. She knew right then and there why he wasn’t available to take down Lobo himself. Despite this knowledge, she wouldn’t use it against him. She didn’t think it would do any good.  
  
  
After arriving back at the Watchtower, her costume torn and baring her breasts, she was told to get changed and go straight to the conference room she sat in now. Most of her spare costumes she kept at her apartment and those on the Watchtower were all in tatters as well. Teenage procrastination had led her to the only choice, her old costume. She only had to use the top, but it was still one from her first years as Supergirl. It was a small white top, cut mere inches below her breasts and baring her flat tummy. When she was barely a teenager it wasn’t too bad, but now in her 20’s it seemed much more scandalous. Her breasts had obviously grown since then, and strained against the white cotton top, stretching the slightly faded S out. Her stomach had seen more exercise and had become more toned and sleek. She may well have been better off just crossing her arms over her exposed breasts back in the monitor room.  
  
  
Once they had laid out their concerns, their gripes, their outright judgments of her, they had a vote. Such a flagrant abuse of power, a public fucking, with a known criminal warranted council on disciplinary action. As far as they knew, there was no standard for how to deal with a super hero screwing a villain in the streets in broad daylight. She was just lucky no one saw – Lobo had cleared everyone off the docks with his rampaging and any left scurried away once he and Lobo starting sharing blows. Kara was left alone in that room with her thoughts for a while. She couldn’t tell if they were just deadlocked or trying to drive her mad.  
  
  
When they returned, they sat silently as Superman collected his thoughts. As the initial founder of the League, it fell on him to deliver the news of punishment on any member, despite their relation with him. However, this day there would be no expulsion for Kara. Superman explained, trying his best to hold back his emotions, that while what she did was immensely irresponsible and dangerous, that her age and unique circumstances warranted lenience on her case. Probation. Double monitor duty. And whenever she was to be called into action, she would always have another hero with her. Supergirl wished they had just thrown her out of the league.  
  
  
She had worked so long and hard to earn their respect, to gain a place in the League where she was seen as an equal. But in one fell swoop she had managed to demote herself to a little kid again. Someone who couldn’t be trusted with their own power. They ordered her to go back to her room, to wait there until it was time for her newly appointed monitor duty. Slinking away, Kara walked back to her quarters, past all the eyes of heroes who had heard or seen what she had done. It was the longest walk of her life, but she didn’t feel like flying to make it go by faster.  
  
  
 Once she was in her room, she set it to lock and breathed a sigh of relief with an accompanying laugh. Despite all the judgment laid down upon her, she would do it all over again. Never had she felt so released and free than when she was down there, fucking the life out of Lobo and getting so much frustration vented through him. The increased monitor duty and loss of respect was terrible, to be sure, but it was all outweighed by the satisfaction of a good fuck.  
  
  
Kara spotted herself in the full length mirror near her closet. She eyed herself up and down, examining her own features as if for the first time. Ribbons of golden tresses fell down to slender shoulders. Her full, up-thrust, breasts never looked bigger than they did in that tiny cotton top. The cold air of the conference room had forced her pink buds to press against her costume, proudly alerting eyes to her tits. A flat and sculpted stomach twisted as she turned her body, giving herself a profile view of her form. She pulled up her skirt just enough to uncover her pert cheeks, so supple and firm from all her crime fighting and good genes. Those rosy cheeks gave lead to her strong thighs that could easily bend steel between them. Long, tan, stems had been the envy of many women, and she felt so lucky to have them. This whole package had been used to get what she desired and that made her feel more powerful than ever before. So long had her body been utilized for the purposes of fighting evil. Now she could see that she could use it to gain pleasure.  
  
  
Her newfound pride led her to the bathroom where she would treat her admired body to a steamy shower. She had to hurry to get dressed and head to the conference room so there hadn’t been time to wash the sweat and smell of sex off.  
  
  
First the top came had to come off. As much as she appreciated the shirt’s efforts to make her breasts seem more perky and large, it was still rather tight to be totally comfortable. Her tits bounced free and she again spied on them in the mirror. Supergirl was still so young and had room to develop, and she could only guess how large they would eventually become. She could use Power Girl as a model, but that just took the mystery out of it. There was no cape to remove as that came standard with her blue top, so next came the boots. Sitting down on the toilet, she reached down to the right boot and tugged the zipper down the long path of her calf. Kara took her time with this, running her thumbnail along the skin as it was exposed and sending shivers throughout her body. Once the zipper reached just above the heel, she stretched her leg out, long and lithe, and tugged the boot off. The same was done for her other boot, though it was playfully kicked off instead.  
  
  
Standing, Supergirl hooked her thumbs into the hem of her skirt and gave a sharp pull down as she bent as far as she could at her waist. The tight blue fabric raced across the skin of her cheeks as her proud buttocks was hoisted into the air. She wondered if her alias should have a job as a stripper after her little private show in her bathroom. Last but not least came her dark blue thong. That was taken off in a similar fashion as her skirt, but with more care. The thin cloth clung lightly to her damp pussy as she pulled. The underwear was then tossed, over her shoulder, into the hamper by the door.  
  
  
With that little striptease done, Kara turned on the shower, testing her palm against the water as it heated up. It had to get really hot to really feel warm to her, but it was worth the wait. By the time the temperature reached the level she desired, there was already a good deal of steam rising up the bathroom mirror.  
  
  
A long, toned, leg stepped into the tub, and soon Kara’s entire form followed with it. The water felt fantastic against her golden skin, washing away all the sweat and smell from her body. Streams of water ran along the length of her body, her hands tracing along them and caressing her curves. A dollop of body wash was squirted into her palm and rubbed against her body. Starting with the shoulders and neck, Supergirl massaged her way down across her breasts, stomach, hips, ass, and legs. The water took the soap as soon as she applied it, so she made a game of trying to get enough suds on her body to last longer than a second. The game forced her to massage her body more thoroughly, and longer, which was the whole point.  
  
  
The shower probably lasted much longer than it needed to, but she didn’t mind, and her body was certainly thankful for the attention. After drying off, she wrapped the fluffy white towel around her torso, just high enough to cover her nipples and just low enough to drape over her pussy and ass, though the bottom curves of her cheeks were poking out just a smidge. She hadn’t washed her hair, but it did get a little wet from the experience, and had to be blow dried for a few minutes.  
  
  
Supergirl stepped back into her room, the bathroom door sliding in its futuristic manner to reveal a very patient Wonder Woman sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
  
“Wonder Woman!” she exclaimed, holding onto the knot on her towel formed against her cleavage. She was usually happy to have her mentor in her room, or anywhere, to speak with her, but after the events prior to then she could only guess she was here to lecture her harshly. Even so, she felt compelled to ask, “What are you doing here?” in the most clichéd way possible. “And…how did you get in here?” she followed up with, curious as to how she bypassed her locked door without smashing it in.  
  
  
The Amazon couldn’t help but look over her youthful form, still damp from her obvious shower and barely confined in her tight little towel. Supergirl really was becoming a woman, which reassured her of her opinion on Kara’s actions back on earth.  
  
  
“I’m just here to talk, Kara. About what happened,” she clarified, standing up from the bed to speak in a more authoritative stance.  
  
  
Kara gave a typical youthful shrug, acting unconcerned for Diana’s concerns. “Oh? And why didn’t you say anything back in the conference room with everyone else?”  
  
  
“Because everyone else was being too judgmental to understand what I want to say,” Diana explained, walking over to Kara and placing a caring hand on her shoulder. “I understand completely why you did what you did, and I’m not mad.”  
  
  
Supergirl was definitely surprised by this turn of events, and it forced her to lose her defiant stance. “You do? You’re not?”  
  
  
She smiled and shook her head, “Not at all, Supergirl. I wish it had been under better circumstances and someplace more private, but I understand.”  
  
  
Well it wasn’t completely without judgment, but it was a great deal less than what she had received a half hour before.  
  
  
“I’m here because I wanted to give you a bit more help than what I gave you before. Hopefully we can avoid another incident like before,” she explained, causing Kara to scowl. She may have been agreeing with her, but Supergirl still heard the lecture weaseling its way into the discussion. Wonder Woman returned to her bed and took a seat to begin her talk, now in a friendlier manner. “First and foremost…how was it?” she asked, she just had to ask. Lobo was a crude and gruff individual whom she would never touch beyond knocking him into the sun, and Supergirl she assumed felt the same way, which may explain why she was so drawn to the forbidden fruit.  
  
  
Kara felt oddly comfortable with this topic now, even as it became more personal. Perhaps her little romp on the docks had awakened more than she knew. “It was amazing!” she started, throwing her arms out in excitement and testing the strength of the towel. “It kind of started off as a challenge, see which of us would turn before we reached the cliff, but we just kept going on – even when he wanted to stop,” she explained with a giggle.  
  
  
“And did he…?” Wonder Woman vaguely asked, though she hoped Kara could fill in the rest on her own.  
  
  
“Oh he did,” she put with a sultry tone. “It’s a shame he’s the last of his kind. He had the strength, stamina, and the girth that I needed.” Then Kara’s youthful vigor began to vanish as she came to that realization she had been dreading. “But I think I worked him too hard and scared him off,” she added with a pout.  
  
  
“Well that’s why I’m here, Kara,” Wonder Woman began to explain, “To tell you that you don’t need a man with super strength to get you off,” she said, eliciting a curious brow from Kara. “You just need a man who knows his way around a woman’s body.”  
  
  
That qualification may not be the easiest to find in a man, but it was a lot easier than finding someone with the strength and stamina of a Kryptonian. So Supergirl perked up a bit, coming to sit down on the bed next to Wonder Woman, crossing her long legs before she posed a question.  
  
  
“But, what about…you know, crushing him?” Kara asked, concerned that the force of her contractions would ruin any male she slept with.  
  
  
“That’s why you need to learn a bit of control, Kara,” and with that Wonder Woman pulled out a simple little vibrator from under the covers she had hidden while Supergirl was in the shower. It wasn’t anything impressive, or giant. It was no longer than four inches and looked so delicate. Supergirl was confused. She had produced a graveyard of broken vibrators throughout her teenaged life, but Wonder Woman had anticipated her concern. “I know what you’re thinking, Supergirl. But that’s the whole point. You need to learn control, to be able to hold back the strength of your contractions without sacrificing your orgasms.”  
  
  
Wonder Woman handed her the pink toy and stood up to walk out. “Just take your time and find a suitable mate. And try to keep this from Superman. He…wouldn’t approve,” she added before she walked out. Supergirl examined the toy for awhile, as if trying to find some switch to make it more durable and powerful. To no avail, she just had to trust Diana and get to work.  
  
  
The towel was tossed aside without delay, revealing her youthful form once more before it was stretched out along her bed. Her head nestled into her arrangement of pillows and she switched on the vibrator. Rolling her blue eyes, she immediately placed it at her pussy, pushing it in without hassle and began a slow pumping motion with it. She used the visual aid of her recent sexual partner, Lobo, and the fun they had on earth.  
  
  
With a sly smile, she worked the vibrator harder and harder, but seemed to be getting nowhere. It felt good, sure, but it was…empty. Or maybe it was her that was empty. The more she thought about her experience hours ago, though, the more she realized it wasn’t really what she was looking for. Sure it was fun, a real thrill, and she wouldn’t dismiss it entirely, but all that blind pounding away just felt so…juvenile now.  
  
  
Frustration returned to Kara, now convinced that for all her trouble she had gotten nowhere with her plight. She wouldn’t discount a nice, hard, random fuck every now and then, but she realized that wasn’t what she was looking for. So her mind went to Wonder Woman’s words, about how she needed someone who knew her body. With a deep breath, Kara pulled the vibrator out and just rest it against her clit.  
  
  
Her mind began to wander to her potential suitors. She thought of Catman, an experience martial artist, and began to run her hand against her breasts. Her nipples hardened under the soft touch, a touch she pictured was his. As her fingers traced along the definitions in her stomach, she thought of Hawkman’s soft feathers falling against her skin as he loomed over her. The vibrator was being rubbed up and down now against her clit and lips.  
  
  
The Flash was in her mind now, admiring her long legs as she lifted them up, showing off her flexibility as she cupped her hand behind her thigh and gave it a series of caresses. The pink toy was being pushed more and more against her lips, begging for entrance but not knowing the secret word yet. Rolling over on her stomach, she thought of Green Arrow and his publically known love of nice asses. She gave herself several good spanks, emitting a little private scream to each.  
  
  
None of them seem to be doing it for her, though. Her breathing had increased, panting against her soft pillows. Her pussy had gotten wetter, though the vibrator remained outside her folds, but still being rubbed against them with primal want. Green Lantern was using his ring to form all kinds of bonds and toys to use on her, sating her bondage fantasies. Martian Manhunter used his mind reading to know exactly what and who she wanted and gave her everything. Atom adjusted his size to that of 8 inches, exploring her body like a mountain climber and hitting all those unseen details.  
  
  
Before she could give up hope on figuring out who would do it for her, it struck her. The perfect mate for her, the perfect hero to find all her little pleasure spots and know exactly how to exploit them. She thought of him taking her into his strong arms, and even knowing her own strength surpassed his she felt secure with him. He was penetrating her now, as the vibrator did, and her hips lifted into the air. One hand worked the toy as the other rubbed her clit with hot want. He took her at every angle, giving her everything she needed and more. His lips ran along her body and took time to admire every inch of her form. She was close now. His strong form looming over her as she thrust back into his advances, and he took every blow with ease. Her touches sped up and grew stronger. He was ravaging her body, touching every part of her as his own and claiming her for himself. She was dripping. Breasts were cupped, ass was spanked, legs were lifted, hips thrust, stomach knotted, lips locked, and she was there.  
  
  
Supergirl came with a force she didn’t know she was capable of. Unfortunately, she had failed her test and crushed the poor little vibrator within her walls. She didn’t care. Pass or fail, she was going to get what she wanted, what she needed, now. Rolling back over to lay on her back, she tossed the broken tool aside and gazed lazily up at her ceiling and uttered the name of her future lover.  
  
  
“Batman.”  
  
  
   
  
  
Recovering from her post-orgasm glow, Kara sat up with a troubling though. It was clear to her that Batman had to be hers, no matter what. The problem was that Batman was the most resistant man to a relationship, one-night or long term. He was so professional all while being such a bad boy. Black Canary, Wonder Woman, Zatana, Cat Woman; they all pursued the dark knight with unmatched determination, and if any of them succeeded he wasn’t talking. Still, Kara had the advantage of youthful determination on her side, abandoning reason and logic for passion and desire.  
  
  
Still, it couldn’t hurt to arm herself for the difficult fight. Batman was a brooding hero, a shadowed protector with more angst than an 8th grade class. So if Batman wanted to stay in the shadows, Supergirl was going to follow him in. Her costume was much too bright for her purposes. She searched through her closet and dresser for the perfect new costume to aid in her seduction of the dark knight.  
  
  
First item added to her new, super seduction, costume, was the underwear. A simple black thong worked just fine for her purposes. She even put on a black bra to match just to give her girls a little extra boost. Over top of that was a simple black t-shirt. A bit older than the white costume top she wore before, and certainly was never used for crime fighting, and still wouldn’t, so it fit snugly but comfortably, exposing her flat stomach and stretching across her cupped tits.  
  
  
Next she pulled a tight black skirt on. It was an inch shorter than her usual blue skirt, and hugged her hips and ass perfectly. The strings of her thong were pulled up to arc over her hip bones, exposed above the hem of the skirt. Not to be too familiar, she chose some boots she never thought she’d get to wear. They were black and heeled, with a cross lace that went all the way up her calves, accenting them nicely. She pulled on some black and white striped cotton fingerless gloves. They had to be fingerless so she could display her black painted nails. There was definitely a theme going on with the new outfit. To add some contrast, she applied some dark red lipstick. In order to keep some innocence about her, she did her blonde tresses up in pigtails, tied with red ribbons. If she had a lollipop she’d be sucking on it.  
  
  
Kara gave herself a once over in the mirror, and liked what she saw, she just had to hope Batman would feel the same. Even if she failed at her seduction, and she didn’t plan on it, she might keep this new costume. It had a youthful sexuality about it, and fit her like a glove. Satisfied, she did up the rest of her makeup, giving herself heavy eyeliner to make her blue eyes sharper, and set out to do her monitor duty, and she knew Batman would just be nearly done with his shift when she got there.  
  
  
The metal doors slid open to the large circular room overlooking the main transport bay of the Watchtower. The walls were lined with computer screens showing satellite footage of locations all around the world. Some were normal, nothing going on, while others featured heroes fighting disasters they had been called out for. Kara wondered which screen she appeared on hours ago. Illuminated by all the computer screens was Batman himself, sitting in a lone chair and trying to keep his attention on every situation and every situation that could arise.  
  
  
Making sure her new costume was in order, Kara carried herself over to Batman, her hips swaying seductively just in case he happened to turn around to greet her. Kara stopped at the main layout of dials and buttons that ran the monitors and transport bay. Careful not to brace herself against any big red buttons, Supergirl bent over to peer over at the valiant defender of peace. Despite her alluring display of her curves, Batman did not bother to look at her and only gave a “You’re early, Supergirl” to greet her. That was Batman, a man of few words and all of them business.  
  
  
Twisting her lips and giving a huff, Kara turned to sit on the edge of the console, again being cautious not to accidently flip a kill-all switch. Crossing her legs, displaying the muscle tone of her stems, she gave Batman a dreamy look. Just his stubbled jaw was enough to get her all in a swoon. “I know, I just wanted to spend some time with you, Bats,” she casually said.  
  
  
He finally looked up at her, immediately towards her sapphire eyes and gave a curious look before turning his attention back to the screens. Batman was the greatest detective in the world, and already had figured out what she was trying to pull given how she was sitting, speaking, and dressed. He knew Supergirl was a beautiful girl, but she was the cousin of one of his best friends, and a fellow hero, which only served to complicate things more. All in his head he began to deduce the ifs, whys, hows, and end results of all possible scenarios that could arrive from that moment.  
  
  
Giving soft little kicks to the air, Kara ran her eyes down Batman’s body. There wasn’t much to see with his thick black cape draped over his shoulders, but she could make out the outline of the center of his chest down to his abs, and that utility belt and all parts of him around it. During her examination, Batman turned in his chair to face her, arms crossed. “Supergirl, no,” he plainly put.  
  
  
“No what, B-Man?” she playfully asked, giving a wry smile and arching her back to display her assets better for him.  
  
  
“You know what, Supergirl,” he again stated. With his stance firmly stated, he turned back around to the monitors, keeping watch on the world below rather than the young woman to his left.  
  
  
Supergirl pouted, seeing no use in playing dumb anymore. She should have known Batman would see through the act immediately. So she turned to appeal to his sense of reason. “Come on, Batman, don’t just throw away the notion right away. This could be good for both of us! God knows I need the attention,” she started, running her finger across his broad shoulder, “and I can only imagine that your dark past isn’t the only thing that keeps that stick up you’re a-“  
  
  
Before she could finish the expletive, Batman grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her arm away. “You are on probation for just this sort of thing, Supergirl. Even if you weren’t, you are Superman’s cousin. It would only complicate things,” he explained, turning back to the monitors a second time. “Besides, you’re too young.”  
  
  
She scowled down at him at his last comment. “I am not too young! I’ll be 21 this summer!” she snapped at him, crossing her arms across her breasts. Then a dark gloved hand came reaching over to her thigh and she felt her heart skip.  
  
  
“You’re in the way,” he said in his gruff tone, forcing her to slip off the console bay so he could type in the needed coordinates to one of the heroes that just teleported down to earth. He looked up at her, pouting with arms crossed, looking away from him for the first time since she came into the room. With a heavy sigh, he felt obligated to try and ease her hurt. “Supergirl, you’re a beautiful young woman, intelligent, and very sweet. Any hero or otherwise would be lucky to have you,” he put in the nicest way he could muster. Nice really wasn’t what Batman was known for.  
  
  
Supergirl gave him a healed smile, which quickly faded as she saw he was about to form a “but.”  
  
  
“But I just can’t, Supergirl,” he said, affirming her fears.  
  
  
With a slow nod, she pushed off the console and began to walk towards the window looking out over the transport bay. She would have left but she would just have to return in five minutes for monitor duty anyway.  
  
  
“But Bruce Wayne can,” he added, much to her delight. It wasn’t the Batman fantasy she was hoping for, but it was the next best thing. She gleefully ran over to him and gave him a big hug, elated he had succumbed to her wants. Batman felt it was his duty to ensure another Lobo incident didn’t happen again, among other reasons.  
  
  
Batman rose, breaking from her hug and gave her a simple nod to excuse himself. As he walked out and Kara watched, he turned to leave with “Wear something black.”  
  
  
   
  
  
The next night Kara was lucky to not have monitor duty. Unbeknownst to her, Batman had done some subtle rearranging of the schedule so Superman had her place instead of her. All day Kara could think only of her date that night. The day after Batman’s promise, Alfred made a call to her apartment saying that Master Wayne requested her company at dinner that night. She giggled at the fact that Batman wasn’t going to spare her any part of the Bruce Wayne experience. She had just the dress for the occasion, too. A black, slim number that reach over just one shoulder like a toga. The outline of her figure was on display, but wasn’t overly showy or gaudy. Kara put her hair up in a bun with two chopsticks stuck in, in an X shape. Her red lipstick was much lighter than the shade she wore last night, and her nails matched in color. Her heels were nearly the same, though. They laced up her legs as before, but were still heels rather than boots. The length of the dress reached just above her knees to display her accent calves.  
  
  
She flew herself to Gotham, as hidden as she could manage, to meet Alfred at a high class apartment complex. Batman wanted to have dinner in Gotham just to not arouse suspicious as to what he was doing in Metropolis. The limo ride to the restaurant didn’t take long, and when she arrived she was in awe. For all its grit and grime, Gotham had some lovely features, such as the local she stood at now. Alfred would wait in the limo while she entered the restaurant. There she was shown to her table, where Mr. Bruce Wayne was already waiting for her.  
  
  
Like a true gentleman, he stood to greet her, and pulled out her chair for her. “You look gorgeous, Kara,” he compliment her as she sat. She had never heard her use her real name before. With most heroes their alias and super hero name were pretty much interchangeable, depending on whom you were around, but with Batman it was different. Beneath the cowl, there was no Bruce Wayne, just more Batman.  
  
  
She would have noted that he too looked very handsome tonight, were she able to find the words. Everything was just so perfect she didn’t want to jinx it. The dinner played out as it was expected to. Kara sat in a dreamy gaze looking at Bruce as he confidently met her eyes with his own dark hues. Several of the high brow crowd sat in judgment of Mr. Wayne, noting that his dates seemed to get younger and younger with each outing. At least he was back down to one, one stated.  
  
  
Bruce allowed her a single glass of champagne, but he didn’t partake himself. Apparently he never drank, and at high class functions where he was expected to keep on the persona of a drunken playboy, he drank sparkling cider. Besides, he wanted his senses and focus at their peaks tonight.  
  
  
Partway through, Kara recovered from her awe and began to seductively tease Bruce, much to his amusement. A coy stroke of his hand and a game of footsy below. She could feel herself getting more aroused with each passing look he gave her. They discussed things as any date would, but kept it from matters of capes and cowls. However, Kara couldn’t help but bring up the subject at dessert.  
  
  
“Ba- sorry, Bruce, why did you agree to this?” she asked curiously. Surely it wasn’t just her looks. She had seen him turn down dozens of women she considered much more beautiful than she before. Plus all the reasons he gave on the Watchtower were reasonable, so she had to wonder what changed his mind.  
  
  
“Being a hero is a fulltime job,” he started, speaking with such exact words she thought he had given the speech several times before, “and there is little room for relationships, even casual sex. Most of us are still only human, and even though you come from another world, Kara, you too fall victim to human urges and needs. I’ve spoken with many heroes, male and female, who have the same problem you have, although not so difficult as with what you face,” he referred to her Kryptonian powers. “Left unchecked, it can become a distraction, a heavy burden that clouds the mind and causes us to slip up. We can’t have that on our conscious.”  
  
  
Kara nodded along, and took a bite of her dessert once he was finished. She was hoping for a less clinical answer than that, but it suited her fine, she supposed.  
  
  
“Plus, you’re incredibly gorgeous,” he added, just for her sake, and much to her delight. Once dinner was finished, Kara practically pulled him to the limo, and once in she couldn’t keep her hands off of him. He was an excellent kisser, and his hands moved to all the right places on her body, exciting her without ever touching her skin. Kara nearly tore off his pants right there in the car, but she kept herself mostly in check, waiting for when they arrived at Wayne Manor.  
  
  
Once inside, she again began to pull him along, keeping her lips locked with his throughout. Soon enough, however, she realized she had no idea where his master bedroom was, or where anything was for that manner. Taking a moment to break the liplockand look around the main foyer, which she had apparently been dragging him around for five minutes; Kara was suddenly swept off her feet and into his arms.  
  
  
Bruce carried her to his bedroom, a room larger than the main foyer even. Along the way Kara sucked on his neck, using her strength to give him a hicky at record time. Inside, Kara was astounded by the size and décor. Wall to wall with priceless antiques, furniture, and paintings. In the middle there was a large canopy bed. Most unusual, however, was the red lighting that covered the room.  
  
  
“Mood lighting, Bruce?” she asked as she was set down so he could remove his jacket.  
  
  
“Red sun radiation lamps,” he noted, much to her surprise. Kryptonite could severely weaken her and kill her, but the radiation from a red sun would merely remove her powers, essentially making her human. It was the kind of sun that Kyrpton used to orbit. With these lamps, Kara would have no worries about crushing Bruce. She could go all out with no worries. “It takes awhile for the radiation to remove any yellow sun radiation from your body, so we’ll just have to pass the time with a lot of foreplay,” he noted with a sly smile.  
  
  
Matching his smirk, Kara then leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist but keeping in mind that the radiation hadn’t set in yet and didn’t want to sever the poor guy from his lower half. Her delicate arms draped over his shoulders as he did his best to walk towards the bed, blinded by her flurry of kisses upon his face and neck. She found a good foundation on his lips, sealing her crimson tiers against them and memorizing his taste.  
  
  
Bruce ended up flopping onto the bed, suddenly, taking her with him and lying back with her on top. His strong hands took a delicate path along her back, tracing along her spine and over the curves of her hips and ass. He struggled with trying to keep up with her youthful vigor; her body twisting and writhing against him as he tried to scoot back onto the bed, but to no avail. She still surpassed him in strength, and wasn’t letting him get away.  
  
  
Kara’s tongue danced in his mouth, twisting along with his and counting the ridges along the roof of his mouth. She felt as though she could suck the life right out of him if she tried hard enough, but if she was going to drain the man of his life force, better elsewhere than his mouth. Breaking away from his soft lips, dragging her own against his stubble as she descended, Supergirl snaked her way down his body, fingers popping his shirt buttons as she went down.  
  
  
The weight, and more importantly the strength, of the barely legal heroine off his chest, Bruce was able to sit up slightly, hands reaching back to brace against the bed so he stayed upright at the obtuse angle. The blonde beauty had managed to find her way to the floor, shimming her between his legs and was fiddling with his belt buckle. She could obviously rip the strap off and toss it into the stratosphere, but she seemed to want to take her time, while seeming to be rushed with desire at the same time. Her bright blue eyes lifted to meet his and he smiled at how cute she looked, nibbling at the crotch of his pants as the belt was undone. He could easily feel guilty for this, believe he was corrupting the young and innocent, but why break out the kinky stuff now?  
  
  
Red finger nails were dragged against the bulge in the billionaire’s pants. A pouting lip was bit by pearl white teeth as the young heroine tried to pace herself – to savor every moment. With Lobo it was rush and run, a quickie to get off. With that valve turned and the pressure lessened, she had the mental acuity to appreciate the little things, like the small twitches inside Bruce’s pants every time she poked the bulge curiously. Like surgeon, Kara carefully opened Bruce up, tugging his zipper down with calculated care. Once it reached the base and all that was left between them was a white pair of boxer briefs, she gazed up at him once more, this time leading her eyes up his now exposed stomach and chest, barely peeking out beneath his unbuttoned shirt. She nearly salivated at the runway of tan flesh against toned muscle. A few battle scars teased her, barely visible as the shirt remained. She’d have to get to those later.  
  
  
Bruce gave her yellow hair a loving stroke, moving the tresses from obstructing even a little of her face, though still a few bangs fell back to frame her features. As delicate as she looked right then, he could only hope she would take it easy on him until the red sun radiation set in and the yellow sun energy was drained out. Still, knowing her power, she looked so fragile and soft. The look in her eyes told a different story, however.  
  
  
With lust and hunger behind her eyes, Kara yanked down his pants and underwear in a flash, the feeling of cloth still present for a second after it was gone. Bruce’s cock was freed, and stood at half mast at an impressive size, in length and width. Kara couldn’t help compare his to her previous lover, Lobo. The alien’s was of course larger, almost comically so, but Bruce’s managed to look much nicer. Perhaps more manageable was the best way she could put it, when compared to the pale bike rider, that is. Now, with only a half erection, she needed to get to work. Soft lips were dampened by a trailing pink tongue. The heft of the cock was lifted so she could begin dragging her pink muscle up the length of his member, starting at the base.  
  
  
Intent on enjoying her care, Bruce closed his eyes and let out a soft exhale through his nostrils. With a beauty such as Kara, however, half of the pleasure came from just watching her, so his dark hues were revealed again and he looked down at the caring creature. Her blue eyes had left their lock on his face and body, and were now focused on his midsection. He wagered Kara was not inexperienced in this field. She had had a slew of boyfriends in the past, and while she couldn’t fuck them with the wild abandon she had demonstrated with Lobo, she must have been able to orally pleasure them. So he could only guess she would hold back at first, practiced in not putting her full strength behind her suction, and would keep it that way until the lamps did their work.  
  
  
Every inch of the rod was met with her discerning tongue before her hand came into the fray. Stronger motions were given with her hand than were shown with her mouth, jerking his organ up and down to get the blood flowing. As some rigidity came to the penis, Kara sealed her lips around the head, sucking gently and giving the tip numerous flicks of her tongue. This would repeat for awhile and didn’t need her full attention, so she gazed up once again at Bruce’s face, to gauge his reaction.  
  
  
His breaths were deeper now, his chest bulging out as his back arched to the pleasure flowing through him with each bit of attention Kara gave his member. His shirt had fallen open, exposing more of his impressive torso and the map of scars that littered his body. Alfred was skilled in medical care and took care of most of his wounds without any sign they had been there. The deepest cuts, however, left a strong indication of his past battles. They weren’t so glaring that they took away from his body, however. His abs were chiseled to perfection, and his chest was broad and smooth.  
  
  
Now more excited than ever, thanks to being granted more of a show of Bruce’s body, Kara doubled her efforts, sucking harder and longer, and dipping past just the tip of his cock. About half of his length made it into her mouth before she had to stop, though she bet she could do more if she was feeling really eager and daring. She remarked to herself that he tasted wonderfully; he must take his hygiene very seriously. His dick had become fully erect at that point, throbbing against her twisting tongue. Her hand picked up the slack on the bottom of half, jerking firmly while being careful not to put her Kryptonian strength behind it. She was, however, starting to feel herself lose her powers; the weight of the gravity around her felt stronger, and sounds were less sharp. Thankfully, the pleasure she felt was no less powerful.  
  
  
As Kara delved deeper into the passion, Bruce followed with her. The hand that softly stroked a hair from her face was now cupped behind her head, guiding her motions to his needs. He watched the blonde bob as much as he could, though often his eyes were shut from a surge of pleasure. His strength of will was stronger than anyone’s on earth and beyond, and he could hold back an orgasm for as long as he wished, or erupt when his body wished it. Kara was cheating, however, intentionally or not. Despite the work the red lamps were doing, her strength mostly remained, and the strength of her suction was greater than that of a human woman’s, now. Nothing painful, of course, quite the opposite. As he peered down at the girl, he could see a smirk on those working lips, and her eyes lit up like fireworks. She knew exactly what she was doing, and wanted to beat Bruce at his game.  
  
  
It was true; Kara had broken the seal on her super powers and sucked harder than any human woman could muster. Her tongue moved faster too, twirling around the head and dragging up and down the base at matched speed. Her massaging hand, too, found increased strength and speed, though it never left her mind to keep a lid on the fighting strength. She gleefully watched Bruce’s face twist in struggle to hold back. Kara was determined to win, however. She was confident he could get it up again quickly, anyway.  
  
  
Kara was right in her prediction of the outcome, as Bruce found himself trying to fend off the approaching orgasm with more difficulty than usual. He had to hand it to her – when she set her mind to something, she achieved that goal no matter what. She was so good, in fact, that he came more suddenly than he had expected, filling her mouth and coating her throat. Now, surely, he was in trouble, he thought.  
  
  
Much to his luck, Kara didn’t mind the sudden expulsion of cum into her mouth. She rather liked the taste of his brand, in fact. Such a dirty girl she was, and was proud to be, she swallowed every drop before popping his cock from betwixt her lips. The still presence lust in her eyes told Bruce that he wasn’t in trouble, though he would be punished.  
  
  
Eager to see what she was capable of, Bruce moved to lie back on the bed fully, basking in the warm glow of the red lamps. He watched as the lithe young thing climbed up onto the bed and began to crawl over his body, laying little kisses along his body as she advanced. He was very pleased to see that Kara wished to be repaid for the work she had done on him, and soon found her legs on either side of his head, her hips hovering mere inches above his face. To show her he was ready, he reached up to grip the back of her thighs, squeezing firmly and causing her to jump. Then his lips parted just barely, ready to show her his appreciation.  
  
  
Kara squealed at the sudden grip on her legs, but soon relaxed into the firm hold. It was then she realized that her powers had waned further, that he was able to elicit a cry like that from her with just a firm grip. She was starting to feel powerless, destructible. She would have to regain that power, somehow. Licking her own lips, Kara giggled before lowering herself down upon Bruce’s face, shivering as the stubble pressed against her thighs. Her delicate folds were attended to with care and interest by the billionaire below, causing her to writhe softly against his face, which only caused more pleasure to surge through her.  
  
  
Bruce’s hands had moved from the back of her thighs to her hips, to massage the wide features as his mouth sang against her lips. She was already very wet, so much so that it stroked his ego a little bit, he admitted to himself. He took advantage of the obvious thrill she got from the feeling of his stubble, and turned his head left and right, rubbing his cheeks against her inner thighs and causing her to buck. Thankfully by then her strength had diminished further, so his head remained attached to his neck, but her power had only grown. With most women he slept with, they were too nervous to know what to do, so hopeful that after that night they would be Mrs. Wayne and inherit his fortune. Kara knew exactly what she wanted, however, and that was more exciting than any model of the mouth.  
  
  
Hips twisted against his face as her lower lips were massaged by Bruce. One hand gripped the headboard, while the other reached down to play with her clit, increasing her pleasure to new heights. She had boys eat her out before, but never with much success. Perhaps it was their inexperience, or her fear she may pop their heads like grapes between her thighs if she wasn’t careful, but Bruce showed her that being orally pleasured could be more than a tease.  
  
  
As Kara played with her clit, Bruce focused on her folds. The velvet entrance was manipulated to allow his tongue to poke in, lapping at her inner folds and tasting her sweet juices. Maybe it was her Kryptonian nature, or her age, but she tasted far sweater than any woman he had ever been with before, or would be with again. He smirked as he heard her cry out in pleasure, a small orgasm racing through her but still she rode his face, causing the bed to rock as she gyrated. Since she was too focused on holding on and teasing her clit, he reached up to cup her supple breasts, massaging the soft flesh and tweaking her hard nipples.  
  
  
Kara lost it again, coming on his face a second time, after a few minutes of Bruce teasing her taunt nipples. She would cum two more times after that, once from her own teasing of her clit, and the fourth came when Bruce became more primal, sucking on her pussy lips as his tongue pursued. Satisfied, she rolled off of his face, sitting on the pillows as Bruce had his head rested on them. She had to catch her breath, as the last one came in more waves the first three.  
  
  
Before she could fully recover, Bruce had leapt back into action, sitting up and turning to face her. Kneeling between her legs, he pulled her down towards himself, laying her down upon the bed before him. Kara let out a squeal of excitement as Bruce reached out to gain his dominance back from her. By then his cock had hardened to diamond strength again, and the sight of her taut young body just sent more blood pumping through him.  
  
  
Supergirl let out a cry of joy as Bruce entered her, filling her up with his member as he pushed, her walls well lubricated to help with the tight fit. She lifted her legs into the air and hooked them around his waist as she had before. Try as she might, he still managed to overpower her, and she knew that the lamps had done all they could. She had the strength of a human woman of her same size. Having the power stripped was exciting and scary. It was rare that she was shown just how mortal she could become with a simple change of circumstances, and she was just happy that the situation was on happier terms than the past situations.  
  
  
Bruce then began to demonstrate why she had really picked him as her mate. He knew the body better than anyone, and could manipulate it to do whatever he pleased. His hands gripped her hips perfectly to cause her to buck with every thrust. Her nipples were twisted and pulled in such a way that she came just from that. At one point, he even traced a simple, seemingly random, pattern on her stomach that caused her to come in such a force that he wondered if the lamps hadn’t really worked.  Bruce had turned her body into a house of pleasure with just a few simple pressure points.  
  
  
Kara, too, gave him pleasure rivaling that which he had felt in the past. Her appreciative movements, lustful gazes, and squeezing thighs all aiding him to his own orgasm, finally. After they had both caught their breath, Kara realized that Bruce was still hard, and wasn’t about to let the opportunity pass her up. This time she took charge, and rolled them both over so he was back on his back. Never letting him slip out, his still hard cock was ridden until doomsday. Kara massaged her hips into his, gyrating in a pattern she had adapted from her love of dance. Her back arched as his hands cupped her breasts again, squeezing them for awhile before they cupped her firm ass. That night confirmed for her that she loved to be spanked, at the very least by Bruce. Her ass was turned red again, much to her delight, from the many strikes to her ass she commanded he give her.  
  
  
The billionaire was only human, and while still hard did not cum again as she rode him for all he was worth. He was of course delighted that she managed to find a couple more orgasms in the position before he moved them into the doggy style. Again she was gripping the headboard as he pounded into her again and again, hips slamming against her abused backside. Her entire body was shown the respect and pleasure it deserved and craved, over and over and over again. He came again after some time, this time spilling his seed across her heart shaped tush.  
  
  
The great heroine fell asleep with Bruce soon after that, basking the mixed glow of the red lamps and the moon light filtering through the blue curtains. Red and blue; her colors, mixing together to blanket the sweet heroine and the dark knight. Wonder Woman was right, she had found more joy with a man who appreciated her body than with one who could just stand up to the strength of it. Kara did not concern herself, at least not for awhile, with the complexities that would undoubtedly arise from their coupling. She didn’t care, she was sated, and didn’t have to worry about any watchful towers filming her sexual encounter that night.


	3. Episode 03: Strange Bedfellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying home after a disappointing morning, Supergirl stops to foil a bank robbery and finds herself captured by two more costumed characters that offer up an outlet for her desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters in this story are property of DC comics. I have used them in honor of the comic series and admiration for the characters. This story is original and is in no way tied to any of the canons of the DC Universe (to save myself the grief of working with time lines). This story contains adult material of a sexual nature. If it is illegal for you to view such material, turn back now. This work is property of the author. Do not post this on any other site or use it for personal gain. It is for entertainment purposes only. Thank you.

Kara awoke to the warmth of earth’s yellow sun warming her nude skin not covered by the bed sheets. With a pleased-with-herself smile, she stretched her limbs out and arched her back, straining her young breasts against the thin covering. When her fist went through the headboard, she knew that her powers had returned after last night. Knowing Bruce could easily afford a new one, she didn’t sweat the damage and patted around the bed blindly to find him. Grabbing only down, she realized he hadn’t stayed for a morning wood cure.  
  
Pouting, Supergirl scanned the room for where he could be, and found no trace. Her heightened hearing did pick up on the distinctive sound of a shower running. Invigorated, she literally flew out of the bed and navigated the halls to find the shower.  
  
Bruce must have a preferred room for washing up if he bothered to leave one of his many bedrooms to shower. So focused on a morning refresher with him, she didn’t even notice his butler Alfred in the hall, carrying her breakfast. Having passed by the shocked help and turning a corner, Kara entered the room and began to float into the bathroom.  
  
Sadly for Kara, Bruce had just finished his shower and upon exiting the spacious shower was greeted with a floating, naked, woman. His gaze was immediately trapped by her young curves and tan flesh. Piercing blue eyes seemed to glow and strawberry blonde hair flowed to her shoulders. With a mischievous smile, Kara advanced and pushed him back into the shower, pinning him to the wall and reaching over to the knob to start up the pressure again.  
  
“Oh, Bruce,” she started with a seductive purr, “you have all this shower space and you come in here alone? I thought you were smarter than that,” she commented before stepping back into the stream and tilting her head back to soak her hair.  
  
With his famous willpower, Bruce broke the focus on her nudity and began to lay out the details he knew she would disapprove of. “Kara, listen to me,” he started with a firm tone more in kin with Batman than playboy Bruce Wayne, “Last night was to help you relieve stress. So you can get back to performing at your best.”  
  
Denying rejection, Kara smirked and turned her attention to Bruce as she soaked her body. “Oh I don’t think I’m at my best just yet,” she replied, “I mean I was good, but I’m sure you could teach me a few things.” Supergirl approached the fit billionaire and pressed her toned form against his own. “And vice versa.”  
  
Sternly, Bruce nudged her away and clarified his statement. “I meant while on duty. Your situation is unique, and that’s the only reason I agreed to do what we did last night.”  
  
With a huff, Kara planted her hands on her hips and glared at him. “Leave it to you to make it sound so boring and clinical.” After a deep breath, Kara smiled again and regained her chipper attitude. “I get it, and I agree.”  
Not quick to trust anything on first glance, Bruce cocked a brow and asked “really?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean I didn’t want a relationship here. Just sort of a friends with benefits kind of deal,” Supergirl added. “You’re the only guy in the league who can give me what I want. What I need,” she stressed. “So, you know, once a month, week, day. Whatever works,” she bargained.  
  
A heavy sigh passed his lips and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “No, Kara, I mean last night can’t happen again. It’s unprofessional enough as it is, but if we continue this it’ll only get complicated. This isn’t about emotions, it was just for your benefit.”  
  
“Oh, sure, and I’m sure you were writing up a grocery list in your head while I went down on you, huh?” she rhetorically asked with a sharp sting of sarcasm. “You put on a strong front, Bats, but you enjoyed last night just as much as I.”  
  
Not willing to deny this, he just tried to move things along. “That’s not the point, Kara. This is just not going to happen again, I’m sorry.”  
  
With any other guy, Kara would have persisted, and probably gotten her way, but she knew Batman didn’t give up that easily. She wanted to punch his head through those green tiles lining the shower, but instead she took the high road.  
  
“Fine,” she agreed with a smile, “It wont happen again. Just let me shower up and I’ll get out of your hair.”  
  
“I’m glad you’re being mature about this, Supergirl,” he said, using her professional name again. He moved to leave her to her peace but a long leg was lifted to block his path. His eyes moved up the stem and towards her face, giving a curious look.  
  
“Just wait right there, Bats. I may need help.”  
  
“Kara, this isn-“  
  
“You do this for me, and I wont bring up last night ever again,” she began to reason, “or I can tell Superman about your approach to my problem.”  
  
Not willing to piss off the strongest man in the world, he sighed and backed up to where he was before. Crossing his arms, he just stood there watching as she showered.  
  
Kara stepped under the nozzle once more, arching her back and jutting her butt out. She gave a slight turn to wet her entire form. Despite the warm temperature of the water, her nipples had begun to harden and poke out from her firm breasts. She knew she wouldn’t change his mind, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun with him all the same. Hands moved lazily across her body, touching every curve to make sure it got soaked as much as the rest of her. The whole while, she never looked at Bruce, as if he wasn’t even there.  
  
Eventually, Kara stepped towards Bruce, he frozen stiff, unsure what she may do. Innocently enough, she only reached over to grab the body wash from behind him. Again, as if he wasn’t there, she leaned against him in order to reach the bottle, crushing her teen tits against his billionaire body. She squirted a palm full of the soap into her possession and began to work it against her skin, right in front of him.  
  
He kept telling himself to stay strong, to remain vigilant in his decision. He was Batman, and could survive any torture; but this was just sadistic. He watched as her hands moved from her neck down to her breasts. She spent a while lathering her chest, squeezing the firm orbs in her delicate hands and forming more suds on her high mounds than needed. It was not to last, however, as her hands so suddenly released her breasts and smoothed down along her impossibly flat stomach. The soapy liquid had already reached her navel before her hands did, but still she decided to stroke her abdomen like a sweet kitten. Speaking of pussy, hers wasn’t ignored as Bruce had hoped. As one hand drew circles around her belly button, the other dipped between her thighs and gently washed. He was hypnotized, more so than any pheromone Poison Ivy could release on him.  
  
Kara broke his focus when she finally broke the silence, using a tone in her voice so innocent and pure. “Could you get my back, Bats?” she asked, putting a bit more space between them before turning around to present herself to him.  
  
Bruce gulped as she bent forward to plant her hands on her thighs, her cute little butt jutting out to tempt him. After a few deep breaths, he did his best to ignore her pouty look peering over her shoulder and got a palm full of body wash.  
  
She made sure to keep herself just barely bent over as he applied the soap to her shoulders and back. She made it hard for him to keep his word when she purred along with his massage, arching her back more and jutting out her butt, to boot. Kara eagerly waited to see if he would stop just at her waist or not. Sure enough, the dark knight’s hands found their way to her perky cheeks, lathering them up nicely. She wanted to let him do all the work and come to her, but she couldn’t help but push her bum into his hands as he worked. Once she did, she stood up straight and put on a cocky smile. “Something sure doesn’t feel ‘professional’ back there, Bats,” she remarked, referring to his full erection.  
  
Finally joining in her game, Bruce smirked to her comment and replied with, “You’re one to talk.”  
  
“What?” she asked in her best innocent voice, “We’re just two professional teammates washing up before heading off to work. Nothing sexual about that, right?’  
  
Not to be outdone, Bruce nodded in agreement. “Nothing at all,” he said before dropping down and working the remaining suds against her long legs.  
  
An unexpected development, Kara responded with a coo, but was quick to find her composure. Before he stood back up, she took one more sample of the body wash into her hands. Once he was upright again, she practically tackled him against the back wall of the shower, pinning him against it as she worked the body wash into his body  
  
Again he found himself outmatched, unable to break free of her strength or possibly just not having the will power to do so. He would occasionally catch her looking up at him with the most innocent of looks, eyes wide and eyebrows high as she descended further and further down his body.  
  
Kara covered every inch of his body with the soap, even his painfully hard cock. Sadly, for him, she didn’t spend nearly enough time working the suds against his penis to get him off; amazing considering how little time would be needed given his status then and there.  
  
Once she was finished, he resumed lathering her up, this time her front, taking her full breasts into his hands and making sure they were properly soaped up before rinsing. Sure enough, she reacted in kind, washing his body as well. Soon enough they were pressed against one another, using the other as a human wash cloth and sharing suds, but never once kissing or fucking. Her ass against his cock, his cock against her thigh. Neither was given the satisfaction they both so desperately needed now.  
  
Bruce was the first to break, surprisingly, and it was just a simple kiss at the nape of her neck. He was disappointed to find her moving away from him shortly after and giving him a playfully stern look.  
  
“Oh dear, Bats, why’d you have to go and turn a simple, professional, relationship into something sexual? I think I should go,” she stated, with an obvious tease, finally getting the reaction she wanted. Swiftly, she exited the shower and took a towel with her as she flew back to find her clothes, leaving Bruce painfully hard and respecting her all the more. She had bested him, that was for sure. She used her greatest strength against him to get him to break and go against his own word and just like that, forced it back down upon him. He knew never to cross her again.  
  
Dried and dressed, Kara didn’t stop to find Bruce and say goodbye; best to leave him as he was. She was rather proud of herself, but the plan also worked against her. As hot and bothered as she got Bruce, she wasn’t immune to the sexual tension that rose up with the steam in that shower. It wasn’t like she could go back for a quick screw with Batman, either, as he made it clear that was done and, in her frustration, burned that bridge despite his coming around to her side.  
  
As she flew over Gotham, she thought about the recent men that entered and exited her life so quickly. Lobo, such strength and raw sexual power, such a beast, but even he was no match for Supergirl at her absolute wildest. Batman, so clever how he managed to be with her without risk of breaking every bone in his body, and a damn fine lay to boot, but his impossibly strong moral code ruined everything. She needed someone who was both powerful enough to handle her and understanding enough to be with her no matter what others might think.  
  
Just as Supergirl was running through the roster of heroes she could screw next in her head, she overheard the familiar sound of police sirens. Peering down, there was a whole gang of squad cars rushing to the scene of the supposed crime. Supergirl had a rule that any more than four police cars heading anywhere, she would intervene. Plus it would be a great way to let off some of that steam.  
  
Although not in uniform, she really wasn’t at much of a risk of exposing her identity. It was just that the black dress she wore the night before wasn’t the most appropriate attire for crime fighting – but then what was? It didn’t take her long to see the source of the cops’ concern: a bank. “How original,” she thought, and worried it would just be a small gang of thugs she would dispatch in a few moments and get nothing out of it. Still, civic duty and all that, so down she went, flying into the building just as the police arrived.  
  
To some delight Supergirl found that it was not, in fact, some group of criminals robbing the bank, but none other than Gotham’s resident sexpot Poison Ivy. Kara couldn’t help but admire the super criminal’s beauty. Pamela Isley was by far the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. The botanist gone bad had a full mane of red hot hair, several vines running through it. She had a super model’s face – strong cheekbones, full pouty lips (painted green), piercing emerald eyes, and a bone structure to die for. Ivy was no slouch with her body either. Her breasts were impossibly large but perfect for her body, sitting high and firm on her chest. The hourglass figured continued with her curved in abdomen and wide hips to complete the ideal breast to hip ratio. To finish it up, Ivy had the best legs Kara had ever seen; even the vines of her living costume couldn’t help but wrap around her strong thighs and calves.  
  
As swiftly as Supergirl had entered, she didn’t do so unnoticed. The moment she landed, Poison Ivy stood up straight from the recently incapacitated guard’s body on the floor, and turned her gaze over her shoulder to the nightly dressed blonde. The green-skinned villain couldn’t help but chuckle at her attire, though she was hardly one to talk. Ivy’s costume consisted simply of a living plant corset that extended from her breast cups that reached just above her nipples, down far enough to the leaves covering her womanly flower. Still, while Ivy’s plant costume showed more skin than Supergirl was, an evening gown was still out of place in the situation they shared.  
  
“Supergirl, I presume,” Ivy started, turning her form to face the hero, hips cocked to the right and a hand resting on one as the other tossed hair from over her shoulder. “Yes, I recognize those baby blues anywhere,” she surmised, taking a few barefoot steps towards the tan heroine.  
  
“Good guess, Ivy,” Kara replied, planting her hands on her hips as well while the villain approached, trying to keep a strong stance against the powerful foe.  
  
“No guess, darling,” she corrected. “I pay a lot of attention to the eyes. They speak volumes. And oh the dirty pages yours are writing for me now,” she teased, finally stopping an arm’s length from the girl. “Not to mention the smell of sex is swimming all around you. Dirty girl.”  
  
Kara got a bit flushed at the woman’s comments, embarrassed she had been ousted so quickly. Still, she couldn’t let that weaken her composure in the face of a villainess like Poison Ivy.  
  
“Enough talk, Ivy,” she blasted in her best big girl voice, “Time to go back to Arkham, and I promise I’m not as gentle as Batman.”  
  
“Oh no, you wouldn’t be, would you?” Ivy replied, starting up her slow walk again, swaying her hips seductively through her approach. “That Kryptonian blood makes you strong, virile, long lasting, and a powerful endurance to top it all off. I’m sure you could go for hours, darling,” she finished, stopping just short of her breasts touching Supergirl’s.  
  
Again Poison Ivy kept Kara off her toes with her sexual talk, immediately pouncing on her first noted weakness and exploiting it without fail. All Kara could do was keep eye contact with the villain, not look away for a second in fear she may blind side her with some poison dart or gas.  
  
Looking into her eyes was what Ivy wanted all along. Ivy’s gaze was incredibly enchanting, and hard to break from, hard to focus on anything else but her emerald orbs. Batman had learned long ago not to look Ivy in the eyes for too long, but Kara had never meddled with the green seductress, and didn’t know about all of Pamela’s tricks.  
  
Before she could look away, Kara was lost in the pools of green, lips drifting apart in awe as she fell into a simple trance.  
  
Ivy couldn’t imprison her like that, however, and so needed to up the hold she had on the blonde alien. Opening with a soft stroke to her cheek, pushing yellow strands of hair from her face, Ivy moved in slowly and pressed her green lips, coated in mind altering toxins, against the young girl’s pink tiers.  
  
Kara had no time to react between losing eye contact with Ivy and gaining lip contact. The effect was instant, and Kara was pulled into the poison’s power. Normally she might have been able to break free fast enough to stop the effect short, but having been so worked up at Wayne Manor, she enjoyed the kiss for the initial seconds of her own free will, and then it all became a blur; a mix of the toxin and her own lust.  
  
Admittedly, Ivy enjoyed the kiss as well. So often she used her mind controlling kiss on male guards or anyone else she needed to use and not just dispose of right there. It was so rare she got the soft lips of another woman on her own, and she was going to enjoy every second of it. Her jade lips parted and her masterful tongue slipped into Kara’s mouth, sliding across her pearl white teeth and sneaking between them to lay across her pink tongue.  
  
Kara reacted in kind, slowly rolling her tongue along with Ivy’s and causing the kiss to become more firm and passionate. Their bodies pressed together and Ivy’s breasts swelled even more when pressed against Supergirl’s. Ivy’s vines drifted along her body in reaction, caressing her green skin to up the pleasure she was receiving. Just as Supergirl was becoming lost in Ivy’s control, a loud thwack sounded as a comically over-sized mallet met with the side of her head.  
  
Harley Quinn, dual companion to the Joker and Poison Ivy, stood over the now unconscious Kryptonian, aided by the kiss’s effect and the mallet’s strength, triumphantly. Harley put on a proud face as she looked down at the clobbered blonde and quickly turned to a pout when she spotted Ivy’s disapproving glare. “What?” Harley posed, “I thought she was going to…that um…well I don’t like it when you kiss other girls, s’all,” she so innocently put.  
  
And there was the other reason Ivy so rarely got to kiss other woman – Harley’s insane jealousy when it came to Ivy and the same sex. Ivy just had to smile and put the clown girl at ease before smacking her upside the head.  
  
“Dammit, Harley! I was trying to put her under my control!”  
  
“Well…why was it taking so long?!”  
  
“Because I wanted to make sure it took effect for her – I don’t know how Kryptonian immune systems work!”  
  
“Kryptonian? You mean she-“  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“Whoa momma!” Harley exclaimed excitedly.  
  
“That’s right, and with any luck she’ll be our little play thing,” Ivy said, finally regaining her smile. As Harley bounced with joy, her even-larger-than-Ivy’s breasts bouncing charismatically, Ivy snapped her fingers. Behind her a behemoth of a plant slithered out the bank vault behind her. It appeared to be a mutated Venus Fly Trap, sporting a large collection of tentacle like vines, most carrying a bag of money. With a simple gesture, Ivy ordered the plant to slither its tendrils around the unconscious blonde and carry it along with the stolen loot, following Ivy and Harley out the door and through the inevitable carnage of police officers.  
   
It didn’t take long for Kara to come to, but it took even less time for the dubious duo to restrain her. She was upright, that much was certain, but she was also bound at her wrists and ankles, pulled outward to make an X shape out of her. Immediately she felt the warm glow of a red sun heat lamp upon her, but that didn’t stop her from struggling against the strong binds of the vines that kept her. Though still a bit woozy from the kiss and the hammer, Supergirl was aware enough to know she was in a bad situation.  
  
As Kara struggled, the vines reacted with a shiver, carrying all the way through the greenhouse and back to Ivy who was busy tending to her plants. As if being spoken to, Ivy reacted to the vines and smiled. “Ah, she’s awake already. Such a strong girl,” Ivy said to herself, though still gaining Harley’s attention.  
  
“Aw, already,” She asked with a pout, “I didn’t get to roll around in the cash naked yet,” she added. Harley was already nude, her pale white flesh contrasting with the dark green color of the cash spilled out all over the bed she stood near.  
  
“Don’t fret, Harl’, I have something even better to do in the nude,” Ivy reassured, soon standing and leading the blonde bimbo through the greenhouse to meet up with Kara.  
In the midst of her struggle, Kara saw the busty pair saunter so proudly into the room with her, setting themselves up to stand before her and examine the defeated alien. Kara lunged at them, ignoring her binds and hoping the rush of anger would set her free. She spoke no words, just snarled at her captors.  
  
“Oh so feisty! But save your energy, Supergirl, you don’t have all the powers you’re used to,” Ivy taunted, turning to gesture at the red sun lamps. “Do you like them? I have them around for some of my plants, but I also know that Superman doesn’t fair well in their light, and it looks like you share his weakness.”  
  
“You wont get away with this, Ivy!” Kara snapped.  
  
“I disagree,” Ivy casually stated. “While you were napping, Harley searched your from head to toe. It seems that when you changed your costume to that dime store rag you neglected to bring your communicator. Without that, I don’t think your friends can find you so easily. You’re a long way from Metropolis.”  
  
Kara hated when the villains got such a huge lead like that. She was right, painfully so. She hadn’t told anyone where she was going, she wasn’t meant to be on duty that day, and she was a far ways away from her usual stomping grounds. Supergirl feared no one would be coming to save her anytime soon, so she had to think of a way to get out of the mess herself.  
  
Supergirl wouldn’t have much time to think up a plan, however, as Ivy was already putting hers into motion. “Since this is such a special occasion,” Ivy started, making her was closer to Supergirl, the plant instinctively lowering the girl but still keeping her tightly bound, “I’ve decided to break out the finest in my arsenal.” With a devious smirk, Ivy reached down between her breasts and pulled out an onyx colored lipstick tube from out of her generous cleavage.  
  
“This is a very potent concoction, Supergirl, and I think just the right strength to overwhelm that pesky Kryptonian DNA,” Ivy explained, popping off the cap and exposing the deep black lipstick. Supergirl began to struggle again against the vines at the sight of the black death. “I don’t think you understand, darling – I don’t just use this with any ol’ foe; even Batman hasn’t sampled it. Why even Harley, with all her immunities to my poisons I’ve given her wouldn’t be able to stand up to this delight,” Ivy mocked, raising the stick to catch the light and twist it in the air. “You should be honored.”  
  
Kara desperately wished she had her heat vision; she would blast that tube right out of her hand and into oblivion. She didn’t know what the make-up could do to her, but whatever it could do was bad.  
  
“Perhaps a demonstration is in order, so you can appreciate my work – goddess knows you wont be of sound mind in order to comprehend it soon,” Ivy explained. She leaned in close, just out of Supergirl’s reach, and puckered out her full lips teasingly. Slowly she applied the dark lipstick, coating her lips in the blackness. With a mocking smack of her lips, Ivy capped the tube and secured it back between her breasts. Contrary to Supergirl’s guess, Ivy didn’t kiss her right then. Instead, Ivy turned and approached the buxom blonde behind her.  
  
“This mix isn’t too different from my other flavors, mind you,” Ivy started, standing opposite of a confused Harley now and caressing her exposed shoulders as she spoke to Supergirl. “Unlike the others that just bend people to my will, this kiss will strengthen the pleasure center of the brain, increase blood flow to the pelvic area, and, of course, bend anyone to my will. You will be hopelessly bound to the first person you see after the kiss, me!” Ivy exclaimed, then turning her attention back to Harley.  
  
“This aint gonna hurt, right, Red?” Harley cutely asked.  
  
“Far from it, Harl’,” Ivy reassured, stroking the blonde hair from Quinn’s face. “In fact you’ll be head over heels in love with it.” With that, Ivy dove in, pressing her full lips against Harley’s plump tiers. The effects seemed immediate judging by Harley’s reaction. Black veins quickly appeared and subsided on Harley, branching out from her lips to her cheeks. Once they faded, Harley became lost in the kiss, begging for more just as Ivy pulled away. Her baby blues opened and instantly she locked in on Ivy.  
  
“Oh wow…Oh WOW!” Harley blasted, eyes wide and smile even wider. “I’ve never felt like this before, Red! I can’t believe…oh wow! I haven’t felt this way since I met Mistah J! Oh momma!” Harley yelled before diving head first into Ivy’s cleavage, smothering her face in the swelled green flesh and began to suckle at the skin immediately.  
  
As Harley gorged herself on Ivy’s tit flesh, Pamela turned her attention back to a shocked Supergirl. “Contrary to popular opinion, Harley and I have never been an item. Try as I might she just could get over her infatuation with the Joker. But now, thanks to that one little kiss, she’s all mine,” Ivy explained with such menace in her voice. “The only way she’ll ever have pleasure again is to sexually please me in any way I want.”  
  
“You monster!” Kara shouted, lunging from her vine binds again in hopes of, just maybe, breaking free so she could teach Ivy a lesson. “She was your friend! You’ve taken her free will!”  
  
“You’re overreacting, Supergirl,” Ivy replied, petting Harley’s sweet head and then pushing her down, directing her to her crotch. “It’s only temporary. As potent as my chemicals are, the human brain, for all its faults, is very resilient when it comes to free will,” she explained.  
  
As she spoke, she ran her hands down her body, across the leafy corset, and as her hands passed the leaves fell away, revealing her nude green body to Harley so she could once more dive her head into Ivy, this time aimed at her throbbing heat. “You, on the other hand, I’ll make sure to give you daily doses of my kiss to keep you under my heel. Oh I can’t wait!” Ivy exclaimed. “My own personal Supergirl. Harley and I make a good team, mind you, but a Kryptonian on our side would make us unstoppable. Furthermore- ooh…” Ivy interrupted herself as Harley managed to elicit a moan from the green beauty. “Harley, my word, had I known you were so skilled in the oral arts, oooh, I would have done this soo-OOO-oner. You make sure to pay attention, Supergirl – you’re soon to share her fate.”  
  
Kara did her best to look away, alarmed by the scene in front of her. However, she couldn’t help but steal a few peeks at the scene, and soon she was watching intently. Maybe it was left over chemicals from Ivy’s kiss earlier, or maybe it was Kara’s arousal brought on by her shower with Bruce, she didn’t know; she did know that she didn’t completely hate what she was watching.  
  
Ivy and Harley were obviously enjoying the situation as well. As Harley worked, Pamela threw her head back and clamped a hand on the back of Harley’s head, keeping her securely attached to her pussy. After running her fingers through her red hair, Ivy took a handful of her breast and massaged vigorously, pinching her nipples.  
  
Harley was having a fabulous time as well. Her mouth move masterfully against her friend’s lips, and her tongue delved deep and explored fully her pink folds. On all fours, Quinn showed off her arse to Kara, unknowingly, shaking it side to side as her inner thighs got wet and glistened. Hands picked up from the ground and reached around to grip Ivy’s toned ass, massaging it as Ivy massaged her breasts.  
  
Kara watched in wonder as the villainesses seemed to completely forget about her, lost with each other, and soon becoming wracked with orgasms. After tasting Ivy’s juices, Harley looked up with a happy grin, licking her lips and noted “tastes like maple syrup.” Whether that was true or not Kara didn’t know, but with Ivy she wouldn’t doubt it. Through divine intervention, Ivy and Harley continued to ignore Kara, giving her more time to try and formulate a plan – but the time was spent watching the two continue their sexual activities.  
  
Poison Ivy brought Harley to her feet with a gentle guiding hand. The gentle went out the window fast as they locked lips once more. Breasts pressed against one another, creating nearly 80 inches of fantastic tit flesh. Thighs rubbed together gently as they lifted their legs just a bit between each other’s thighs. Kara’s mouth watered at the long kiss, secretly wishing she could get in on that action.  
  
Harley let out a squeak as suddenly she felt herself being moved off the ground. While they were kissing, Ivy summoned a large leaf to emerge from the darkness behind them and act as a bed. While Kara felt invisible, Ivy hadn’t forgotten her and directed the leaf with the two lovers towards the bound heroine, to give her a better view of the show.  
  
Supergirl watched in awe as the newly joined lovers ground into one another, hands roaming flesh and bodies doing all they could to merge as one. Now Kara was leaning forward in hopes of joining the two lovers, not fight them.  
Green eyes popped open and caught Kara’s blues roaming over Ivy’s curves. With a mischievous smile on her grey lips, Ivy sadly broke the kiss with Harley and began her descent down her form. Now it was her turn to sample the firm melons of her partner.  
  
Harley sung out in a chorus of moans and squeals as Ivy sucked and stroked her tits, making sure to cover every inch in kisses and touch every inch with passion. Her head lolled back and eyes fluttered open to catch an upside down Supergirl. Her lips parted and head reached out just barely to try and get a taste of the girl’s thighs, but to no avail.  
  
Knowing body language as well as her native tongue, Ivy sensed Harley’s desire and motioned for the plant to lower the girl slightly, and reach a vine down to lift up her already short black dress. Not once did she break concentration on Harley, still feasting on her bountiful chest and now dipping two digits into her sopping wet snatch.  
  
There was no time for Kara to react to the movement, and soon the eager crimson lips of Harley Quinn met with her quivering folds. Kara knew this was wrong, everything about it pointed to this being the end of her, but she was damned if she wasn't going to ride it out into oblivion.  
  
The clown girl was masterful with her exploration of the heroine's nether region, delving her tongue into the woman and massaging the pink lips with her red ones.  
  
Ivy grinned at the two blondes pleasuring each other, and saw now as the perfect time to finally bring Kara over to her side. Though she didn't appear to be fighting off Harley's advances, Ivy didn't want the mood to be spoiled by sudden resistance. A soft slurp sounded as green fingers departed from pink lips. Poison Ivy crawled over Harley, remaining on the bed-sized leaf, and knelt near Kara and over the feasting Harley. The girl's lips parted already, Ivy treated her to a taste of her ally's juices, swirling her fingers in her mouth and letting her tongue roll over her digits.  
  
Properly cleaned off, Ivy began her approach. Her soft lips parted in anticipation of gaining an ally more powerful than anyone on earth and beyond. Ivy's darkened lips pressed hard against Kara's bright tiers, the lipstick beginning its work on the heroine's mind immediately. Ivy kissed her so hard some of the lipstick smeared onto Kara's lips.  
  
Supergirl's eyes were closed throughout the kiss and long after, so she didn't see the events that happened next. So lost in the moment, savoring the pleasure it has brought her, Kara kept her eyes softly closed as noise rang throughout the warehouse. When she opened her lids, there stood her mentor and friend Wonder Woman, who stood over two freshly incapacitated villains.  
  
With panicked and furious breath, Diana rushed over to Kara and yanked her off of the vines. “It's okay now, Kara, I've got you,” the raven-haired Amazon reassured.  
  
But for Kara, it was too late. The chemical-laced lipstick, still wet on her lips, had worked its magic and Kara was immediately drawn the first person she saw – Wonder Woman. She moved quickly, taking the tall woman by surprise and locked lips with her.  
  
Whether it was due to Kara's speed or being taken back by the action, Diana didn't know how to respond. By the time it registered in her head what had happened, and what she should do, it was too late. The remaining lipstick on Kara's lips had pressed against Wonder Woman's and so the chemical concoction got another test run. Adrenaline was already surging throughout Diana's veins from the hunt and fight prior to the kiss, and now lust mixed with it all and once she locked eyes with Kara she could think of nothing else than to work out the sexual energy with her.  
  
Kara kept herself pinned to Wonder Woman, her firm young breasts dwarfed by the intimidating globes of her lover. Their shared movements were wild and untamed. Clothing was torn off, armor was unclasped and let to drop with a forgotten clang.  
Supple flesh and generous curves mixed as the two found themselves entangled on the dirty floor, but they didn't care. Supergirl was in a daze over Wonder Woman's movements. They were tender and loving and yet fierce and commanding. She knew what she wanted and just now to take it and treat it, and Kara was all to willing to surrender to her mentor.  
  
The nude Amazon tasted every inch of flesh the blonde hero offered up to her. The fine definitions of her toned body were treated to the softest of traces. Supergirl's breasts were cupped fully and treated just as they should be – like fine forbidden fruit.  
The smell of her sex was rich in the air, far more than her own, and saw it only fitting that she be relieved before herself.  
  
Tanned thighs locked around the dark-haired head, holding nothing back as she knew Wonder Woman could take it. Kara had never been treated like this. Past lovers had certainly tried, but none had the level of skill that Diana was demonstrating. Just as she thought of some itch that need scratching, Wonder Woman was there, solving her crisis. She only hoped she could return the favor with the same level of skill.  
  
Kara was finally granted the opportunity after Diana brought her student to an orgasm that seemed to last an life time. Without needing to be asked, Kara set sail upon Diana's body, exploring it as hers had been earlier. Supergirl couldn't help but admire every aspect of Wonder Woman's body. While her own was quite a sight, she was still very much a girl, where as Wonder Woman was, well, a woman. Every curve was at its peak of development, at the height of perfection. Dark brown nipples stood proudly from the center of her impossibly perky and large breasts. They both really enjoyed when Kara pressed their breasts together, rubbing the two pairs together to brush nipple against nipple.  
Wonder Woman found herself needing to remind Kara of the favor she had to repay. Thin fingers dipped into her own sex and worked themselves around for several seconds, coating themselves in the sticky fluid. Next they found their way to Kara's lips, pressing for entrance and being granted it, letting her tongue wash over the digits to clean them and remind her of what she needed to do.  
  
Sparing not another second, Kara worked her way down between Diana's thighs, touring every part of her tight and toned stomach as she went. While her level of oral skill was not as high as Diana's, what she lacked in it she made up for in persistence, and the addition of using her fingers – when her hands were occupied with cupping Diana's pillowy globes. While she had never been with a woman before, Supergirl picked up what she needed to know fast. She just did to Diana what she would want done to herself.  
  
The two carried on with their escapades for some time, trying out every position they could think of. Wonder Woman ground her pussy into Supergirl's face, then found herself licking the girl's folds as Kara pressed her firm ass against her. Legs locked as pussies rubbed furiously against each other. Breasts were massaged, thighs were rubbed, asses were spanked.  
  
The two super heroines worked through the serum for as long as they could before they fell to exhaustion. When they awoke, Poison Ivy and Harley were gone, no doubt with some dirt on the two – now seen interlocked and naked as they slept. Still in a daze, Kara and Diana tried to figure out what to make of what happened.  
  
“Wow...that was some lipstick Ivy used...” Kara noted with a slight chuckle in attempt to add some levity to the awkward morning.  
  
“I'm not so sure it was all the lipstick, Kara,” Diana noted without delay.  
  
Kara looked away embarrassed, cheeks flushed. Her chin was gently held by Diana and her head turned towards her. “Don't deny it, Kara. The serum, while strong, wasn't strong enough to hold us for that long. A lot of pent up feelings came out yesterday.”  
  
Kara couldn't deny it, she had felt the pull of the lipstick fade half way through their love-making, and yet neither of them stopped. She didn't want to stop. She had finally found what she had been looking for. A lover with the gentle touch and the strength to handle her more furious of sexual wants.  
  
Once more they found themselves in a kiss, this one more gentle than the others. Kara was finally sated, and relieved such a pressure would not build up again so long as she had Diana. Her wonder woman.


End file.
